Good Or Evil Who Can Tell?
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: COMPLETE! Piper and Leo are getting married and expecting a child, Phoebe and Cole are very much in love after a bad start, Prue is still working at Bucklands Auction House and there are two mysterious people from the future...will They find the truth?
1. The Power Of Three

The Power of Three

It was a beautiful night in San Francisco, the stars were shining and P3 was full of people.

"Wow this place is sure full," said Phoebe Halliwell walking up the bar talking to her elder sister Piper.

"Yep, it's just a shame some people aren't as nice as they look," said Piper pouring her sister a drink.

"Hey Piper, do you know where Prue is?" asked Phoebe taking a sip of her drink.

"Nope, she's been acting strange since we," Piper saw that a couple of people sitting at the bar were looking at her and her sister. "Well you know," said Piper.

"Yeah I know but I mean this is a great thing that's happened to us," said Phoebe picking her glass up off the bar, and walking round to meet her sister.

"What do you mean, a good thing," said Piper sitting at a table with Phoebe.

"Well we're witches, that's gonna be great."

"Phoebe all Prue and I are saying is, we know nothing about these powers, where they came from, why we have them."

"We know why we have them, we have them to do good things just like the Book of Shadows says," said Phoebe taking another sip of her drink.

"Piper! Phone for you," called Katy from the bar.

"Who is it?"

"Your sister Prue," said Katy holding up the phone.

"Ok, tell her to hang on, Phoebe I'll be right back," said Piper standing up and heading to the bar.

"Hello, Prue," said Piper taking the phone from Katy.

"Piper I need you and Phoebe back at the manor now!" yelled Prue down the phone.

"Ok we'll be as quick as we can."

Piper rushed to the other side of the bar.

"Katy, will you be able to lock up the club tonight?" asked Piper.

"Sure of course," said Katy getting back to work.

"Thanks, Phoebe come on Prue wants us back at the manor," said Piper taking Phoebe by the hand and heading out to her jeep.

"Prue!" yelled Phoebe and Piper as they walked through the manor door. Prue came running down the stairs carrying the Book of Shadows.

"I was going up to the attic and when I got there a demon was trying to steal the book," said Prue placing the book on the coffee table.

"Oh god did it hurt you?" asked Piper concerned for her sister.

"No I used my powers and he then sort of disappeared," said Prue.

"What do you mean disappeared?" asked Piper worried.

"You know Piper, was in front of me then poof gone," said Prue waving her hands in the air.

"Ok we get it," said Phoebe "is the demon in the Book of Shadows?"

"I don't know I didn't look, I just grabbed the book and the phone, then I called you guys," said Prue going to sit on the sofa.

Piper and Phoebe followed their sister to the sofa.

"Well what are we waiting for," said Phoebe "lets look in the book."

"Oh no, I was afraid you'd say that," said Piper not pleased with her sister's decision.

"Here he is," said Prue flipping the book's pages till she found it.

"Gavin, it seems like such an ordinary name not one that would be a demon," said Piper looking at the picture in the Book of Shadows.

"I know he looks human," said Phoebe.

"It says here that he's a lower level demon who kills with his third eye, so he can prevent anyone from making this potion to stop him," said Prue looking up from the book.

"Piper do you think you could make it?" asked Phoebe looking at her sister.

"What me?" asked Piper pointing at herself.

"How many other people do you know who are called Piper and have the power to stop time," said Prue being sarcastic.

"I could try and make it," said Piper heading into the kitchen. "Just in case it doesn't work, I suggest one of you come up with a spell."

"Phoebe you should write the spell, you've got the knack of rhyming," said Prue following Piper with the book.

"Ok sure," said Phoebe grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

Piper and Prue were in the kitchen, and Prue was reading the ingredients of everything Piper needed for the potion. Once Piper had everything she started to make it. Prue went to check and see if Phoebe had the spell ready.

"Phoebe, you done the spell?" asked Prue walking into the living room.

"Yep, I just finished," said Phoebe showing Prue the spell she had wrote.

"Sounds great," said Prue reading it in her head.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and it came from the kitchen.

"Oh god," said Prue looking at Phoebe.

"Piper!" yelled Phoebe and Prue in unison.

Phoebe and Prue went running into the kitchen. It was the first time Piper had, had to make a potion and the force of the explosion had knocked her over.

"Piper, hunny are you ok?" asked Phoebe going over to her and helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think it's done, hand me a vial Prue," said Piper holding out her hand. Piper took the vial and put the potion in it and put a cork in the top.

"I just hope I did it right and it works," said Piper.

"I'm sure it will work," said Phoebe.

"So what do we do now Prue?" asked Piper.

"We wait for him to come back," said Prue.

"Then we vanquish him Charmed style," said Phoebe holding up the spell and the potion.

"Well, well, its three little witches now is it," said Gavin shimmering in. He blasted Phoebe from behind and the potion vial flew out of her hand and under the coffee table. Prue and Piper spun around at the shock of Phoebe flying across the room. Piper threw her hands in the air and Gavin stopped right where he was standing.

"Piper throw the potion!" yelled Prue.

"I don't know where it went," said Piper.

"How long does your freezing power last?" asked Phoebe getting back on her feet.

"I don't know, not long," said Piper panicking.

"The spell, lets say the spell," said Phoebe taking the piece of paper from her pocket. The three girls stood together and held hands.

"Demon be gone, so that good may go free, power of three now vanquish thee, we will forever be power of three!"

"It didn't work damn it!" yelled Phoebe. With that Gavin unfroze.

"Don't bother with a spell, only a potion works on me." Seeing the spell in Phoebe's hand, with that he shimmered out.

"You know I'm never gonna get used to this vanquish thing," said Piper walking over to the coffee table and picking up the potion from underneath it.

"I read in the book something about scrying," said Prue, "we need a map and a crystal."

The girls got the map and a crystal and scryed for Gavin.

"Gotcha!" said Prue as the crystal landed on the map.

"Lets go," said Phoebe. They all grabbed their coats and Piper made sure she had the potion. They reached the ally way where the demon was supposed to be.

"Let go of that innocent!" yelled Phoebe.

"You again!" yelled Gavin letting go of the frightened man. The man ran the opposite way out the other side of the ally. Piper threw up her hands and Gavin froze mid stride.

"You did it Piper," said Prue, "now throw the potion."

"I was just going to," said Piper walking towards Gavin and throwing it. Gavin started screaming and burst into flames starting at his feet until he exploded. The girls walked to P3 and Piper poured herself and her sisters a drink.

"Here's to the power of three," said Piper raising her glass, Prue and Phoebe raised theirs with her.

"Whether we like it or not." The Charmed Ones taped their glasses together and laughed.


	2. Instant Attraction

Instant Attraction

The next morning Piper and Phoebe were the first ones downstairs, even though Prue had been up for ages. It was the same everyday Prue the first one up but the last one down. Piper was making breakfast for herself and her sisters, the table was ready along with breakfast, Phoebe and Piper were sitting at the table the only one left to join them was Prue.

"I don't know why we bother to wait for her," said Phoebe looking at Piper and glancing at the table.

"We wait because she's our sister, I don't know why she takes so long," said Piper glancing at the staircase.

"Morning, sorry I know you're waiting for me, it's just that I got this interview today at Bucklands Auction House and I needed to find something suitable to wear," said Prue walking down the stairs and joining her sisters.

"Did you find something?" asked Piper with a smile creeping across her face.

"Oh ha ha, seriously does this look ok?"

"Prue you look fine," said Phoebe tucking into her breakfast.

"Great," said Prue also tucking in.

"Prue, I thought you wanted to be a photographer," said Piper taking a bite out of her bagel.

"I do but this job is available now and I could probably do it in my sleep."

"Hey Prue don't get too cocky," said Phoebe smiling at her sister.

"Well I don't see you eager to get a job."

"That's what I wanted to ask you," said Piper looking at her baby sister, "how would you feel about working at P3? I know I could rely on you and trust you. What do you say?"

"I'd love to, that would be great, thank you. See Prue I got a job and didn't even need to get off my arse or have an interview."

"I'd love to stay and chat but if I don't go now I'll miss my interview," said Prue standing up and heading towards the door.

"Good luck!" yelled Piper and Phoebe from the dining room table.

Prue grabbed her coat from the coat rack and her car keys from the hook and rushed out the door. She climbed into her car and drove to Bucklands Auction House. When she arrived she met Rex Buckland the auction house owner, she also met Hannah Webster. Prue was telling Rex and Hannah about some of the artefacts when Hannah knocked a ladder and a pot of paint fell on its side. Prue held up her hands to shield the paint from going on her favourite black dress. Her power pushed the paint away and drops flew on Hannah.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" asked Rex Buckland moving Prue from the spot where the paint had fallen.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Prue moving with Rex.

"Great, well thank you for coming, I'll get back to you," said Rex showing Prue which way to go.

"Well what do you think?" asked Rex looking at Hannah.

"Either she's the luckiest woman alive or she's a witch," said Hannah walking over to Rex.

Back at the manor Phoebe and Piper had their own problems.

"Phoebe! What did you actually do?" yelled Piper soaking wet.

"Well you know demons they don't exactly welcome you, I kicked him and he hit the pipe in the sink," said Phoebe flicking through the phone book.

"Prue is just gonna kill you."

"Me, what about you?"

"I didn't burst a pipe," said Piper joining her sister.

"Her we are, we'll just call this guy called Leo. He'll come, he'll fix and Prue doesn't need to know a thing," said Phoebe picking up the phone.

"Hello Leo Wyatt speaking."

"Hi, my name is Phoebe Halliwell. I was wondering if you could fix a burst pipe," Phoebe said this looking at Piper.

"Sure, what time?" asked Leo.

"As soon as possible, if that's ok?" said Phoebe worried that Prue was going to walk in that instant and see the mess.

"Yeah I can come today, I'm going to need your address."

"Oh yeah sure, 1329 Prescott Street," said Phoebe.

"Ok I can be there in half an hour."

"That would be fantastic," said Phoebe hanging up the phone.

"Well," said Piper waving he hands.

"He'll be here in half an hour."

"That soon, wow."

"Yeah and he sounded so hot on the phone. I wonder what he looks like."

"Phoebe!"

"What? Now all we gotta do is keep Prue out of the house until Leo has fixed the pipe.

Half an hour passed and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Phoebe running down the stairs.

"No Phoebe, I'll get it!" shouted Piper running out of the living room.

"No I called him," said Phoebe getting closer to the door.

"But it's my kitchen." Piper reached the door and opened it.

"Hi," said Leo standing at the door with his toolbox in his hand.

"HI, I'm Piper Halliwell this is my sister Phoebe."

"Well it's nice to meet you," said Leo smiling.

"Come in, come in," said Phoebe pushing her sister aside, "the kitchen is that way." Phoebe pointed to the kitchen.

"He is very nice," said Piper staring at Leo as he walked into the kitchen.

"I saw him first," said Phoebe.

"Nah ah," mumbled Piper.

"Uh hah," said Phoebe giving Piper a nudge.

"Nah ah."

"Uh hah."

Piper and Phoebe continued to argue until they reached the kitchen. Leo was already getting the pipe fixed. Phoebe was sitting on the sideboard watching everything that Leo did.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Piper walking over to where Leo was lying with his head under the sink.

"Yes I'd love a cold drink."

"Ok hang on." Piper went to the fridge and found a jug of ice tea, she poured some into a glass and placed the jug next to Phoebe. With that Piper and Phoebe heard the front door slam shut.

"Piper! Phoebe!" yelled Prue taking off her coat and hanging it up.

"Oh no!" said Phoebe knocking the jug off the side. It was just about to fall on Leo but Piper threw her hands in the air and everything froze.

"Phoebe!" yelled Piper.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked Prue walking into the half flooded kitchen, "what did you two do?"

"Us two! Hey it was all her," said Piper pointing at her sister.

"Hey! Don't point at me, and anyway I was fighting a demon," said Phoebe jumping down from the side.

"I hope you remember where you were sitting and where you were standing," said Prue looking over at Leo, "I'll tell ya what fix this and I'll come back in and you can explain."

"Ok Prue, go outside," said Piper getting a bucket and placing it under the jug, Phoebe jumped back up on the side and Piper waved her hand, the jug fell into the bucket and Leo slid out from under the counter.

"I know what's wrong with the pipe and I can have it fixed in a couple of minutes."

"Hey you two," said Prue walking into the kitchen, "what the hell have you two done."

"Prue a word," said Piper grabbing Phoebe's arm and pushing her out of the door.

"Leo I'll be right back, we'll just be in there if you need anything," said Piper smiling and heading out the kitchen door.

Leo placed his hands over the burst pipe and a bright yellow glow appeared from his hands, in an instant the pipe was fixed.

In the living room Prue looked like she could kill both of her sisters.

"I don't know why you're yelling at me, she's the one who flooded the kitchen," said Piper pointing at Phoebe again.

"I told you not to point at me," said Phoebe, "and anyway I was defending myself against a demon." Phoebe lowered her voice when she said this.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you, but anyway I don't think I did to well at the interview," said Prue sitting down.

"Why not hunny," said Phoebe sitting opposite her big sister.

"I'll tell you later, when our guest has gone, who is he?"

"Oh that's Leo," said Piper, "he's come to fix the pipe."

Leo walked out from the kitchen and stood in the hallway. Prue nodded her head towards the door, Piper and Phoebe both spun round.

"Well it's all fixed," said Leo with his toolbox in his hand.

"Ok thanks," said Phoebe, "Piper will you pay?"

"Sure, you break it but I have to pay for it," said Piper going to get her bag.

"This one's on me," said Leo not accepting Piper's money.

"No honestly it's ok, how much?" asked Piper.

"It's on the house, call it free the first time you call me to fix something."

"Well thank you," said Piper looking at her sisters.

"Well you know how to get hold of me if you need anything," said Leo heading to the door.

"Yes we do," said Piper closing the door behind him.

"So what happened at the interview?" asked Phoebe as Piper came back into the living room sitting down on the arm of the chair.

"Well where do I start," said Prue slouching back onto the sofa, "well I was telling Rex about artefacts which he had and a pot of paint fell on it's side."

"But there's no paint on you," said Piper pointing at Prue's favourite black dress.

"I know I used my powers."

"Prue you know we're not suppose to use our powers for personal gain," said Piper shocked that Prue had used her powers because she was the one who told them to be careful with them.

"Well what about you, freezing the jug in midair so the handyman wouldn't get wet," said Prue shaking her head.

"That was different," said Piper standing up.

"How?" asked Prue also standing up.

"Sisters," said Phoebe standing up and standing in between them.

"She's right, I'm sorry Prue."

"Yeah me to Piper."

With that the phone started ringing.

"Hello, Phoebe Halliwell speaking."

"Hi, this is Rex Buckland, I was hoping to speak to Prue."

"Sure hold on a minute," Phoebe held her hand over the receiver, "Prue!"

"What Phoebe," said Prue walking into the hallway.

"It's Rex Buckland." Phoebe handed the phone to Prue.

"Hello, Prue Halliwell speaking."

"Hi Prue, it's Rex, I'm calling to say that you got the job."

"Thank you so much, when do you want me to start?"

"Tomorrow ok for you?" asked Rex.

"That's great, I'll see you tomorrow."

Prue hung up the phone and went into the living room.

"So," said Piper looking at Prue

"I got the job!" yelled Prue jumping on her sisters who were sitting on the sofa.

"Congratulations," said Phoebe.

"Yeah cool," said Piper, "I could make us some dinner."

"Great I'll go and get some wine," said Phoebe grabbing her coat, "hey Piper can I borrow your car?"

"Sure just be careful," said Piper from the kitchen, "Prue can you help me while Phoebe's out?"

"Sure," said Prue joining Piper in the kitchen.

Phoebe shut the manor door behind her and climbed into Piper's jeep. She drove to the supermarket and parked the car, she went in and brought the best wine in there. She came back out and got into the jeep, just as she pulled out another car crashed into the side of her.

"You stupid girl!" yelled the lady getting out of her car to see the damage.

"Me, you were the one who drove into me," said Phoebe getting out of the jeep.

"I'm taking you to court, I'm getting compensation for this." With that the lady got back in her car and drove away.

"Don't worry miss she does it to everyone just to get money, she always seems to win the cases at court," said one of the customers.

"This is one person who she's not getting money out of," said Phoebe taking out her cell phone, "man Piper is going to kill me."

Phoebe arrived back at the manor not in Piper's jeep but in a taxi. Piper was standing at the window awaiting her arrival from the supermarket.

"Oh I'm gonna kill her," said Piper heading to the door.

"What did she do?" asked Prue following her.

"Where is my car?" demanded Piper standing with her hands on her hips as Phoebe walked in.

"Ok Piper don't get mad."

"Don't get mad, don't get mad," said Piper looking from Phoebe to Prue, "you take my car but come home in a taxi and I'm not supposed to be mad!"

"Piper I'm sure Phoebe has an explanation," said Prue looking at Phoebe.

"Well I was pulling out of the car park and this stupid bitch drove right into the side of your car," said Phoebe looking at Piper, "apparently she does it all the time, then she said that she's taking me to court to get compensation."

"What because she drove into you," said Prue not looking to impressed.

"Then we have to get a good lawyer, because we can't afford to pay her," said Piper walking over and hugging Phoebe.

"Thank you I knew you'd understand."

Prue headed over to the phone and dialled a number.

"Who are you phoning?" asked Phoebe looking at Prue.

"Hello can I speak to inspector Morris please," said Prue looking at her sisters.

"I'm going to check on the dinner," said Piper walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Darryl, it's Prue, do you know any good lawyers?"

"Yeah we got this great guy called Cole Turner he's an assistant district attorney," said Darryl.

"Great can you tell him that we have got a job going, if he wants one," said Prue, "oh and just give him our address and number, thanks," said Prue.

"Ok I will, bye Prue," said Darryl hanging up the phone.

Piper was standing at the oven cooking dinner when out of nowhere the pipe under the sink burst.

"No!" screamed Piper.

"What?" yelled Prue and Phoebe running into the kitchen.

"I'll call Leo," said Phoebe heading back out of the door and to the phone.

"I can't believe this," said Piper heading out of the kitchen wet again for the second time that day.

"I know what are the odds," said Prue.

"He'll be here in half an hour," said Phoebe putting down the phone. Just then the doorbell rang.

"That was quick, too quick," said Piper looking at Prue and then at the door.

Phoebe opened the front door but it wasn't Leo, it was a tall man with dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Cole Turner."

"I'm…what is my name?" asked Phoebe looking at her sisters.

"Your name is Phoebe," said Prue sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I'm Phoebe Halliwell, these are my sisters Prue and Piper."

"Well it's nice to meet you, all of you."

"Would you like to come in?" asked Prue.

"Thanks that would be great, hope you don't mind me just turning up."

"No of course not, are you hungry? You could stay for dinner if you like," said Piper.

"If you're sure."

"Yeah of course," said Piper heading back into the flooded kitchen.

The doorbell rang again this time Piper answered the door, Phoebe, Cole and Prue were in a deep conversation about what was going to happen.

"Hi Leo, so sorry to call you out the same day," said Piper following Leo into the kitchen.

"That's ok, it's my job, I'm quite sure I fixed it though," said Leo sliding back under the sink.

"For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until now again, after which the memory ends, those who are now in this house, will hear the truth from others mouths," mumbled Piper.

"Hey did you say something?" asked Leo.

"Me, no," said Piper.

"Hey could you hand me that spanner?"

"Sure," said Piper picking up the spanner and handing it to Leo. After a couple of minutes Leo slid out form under the sink.

"All fixed, it was the other pipe this time."

"Oh right thanks, um Leo can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you need another shirt?"

"No that's ok I got one in the truck," said Leo heading towards the door.

"Leo wait, that wasn't my question," said Piper shifting towards him.

"It wasn't."

"Nope, do you ever think about me?"

"Yeah," said Leo smiling.

"In what way?"

"You have beautiful eyes," said Leo, "oh I'm sorry that was totally inappropriate."

"No, see here's the thing, Leo how do you feel about girls who make the first move?"

"I don't know I'm still waiting for it happen."

"Oh." Piper walked towards him and kissed him.

"How do you feel about guys who make the second move?" asked Leo smiling.

"Love em."

Piper and Leo stood in the flooded kitchen kissing, neither of them had realised the pipe had burst again and it was like a fountain.

While Leo had been fixing the pipes, Cole, Phoebe and Prue had gone to court. When they got back to the manor Leo was still there and him and Piper were watching the TV.

"So how did it go?" asked Piper as Phoebe, Cole and Prue came in and sat down.

"Well Cole was amazing and I won," said Phoebe.

"Congratulations," said Leo.

"Yeah that's great Phoebe," said Piper giving her a hug.

"Well I best get going," said Leo standing up and getting his toolbox.

"Ok, see ya Leo!" yelled Prue and Phoebe from the living room.

"Bye," shouted Leo to Prue and Phoebe.

"Bye Leo," said Piper standing at the door.

"Bye Piper."

"Um Leo, would you like to go out with me sometime?" asked Piper.

"Yeah sure just give me a call." Leo turned and walked down the path. Piper shut the door and went back to the living room.

"Anyone fancy going to P3?" asked Prue.

"Yeah sure why not," said Piper, "dinner's ruined."

"Yeah ok, Cole would you like to come?" asked Phoebe.

"No thanks I better get home and get some rest."

"Ok, thank you so much for what you did," said Phoebe standing at the door with Cole.

"That's ok anytime." Cole turned and walked down the path.

Prue drove her and her sisters to P3, the place was still full of people and all Phoebe could talk about was Cole.

"I'll be right back," said Piper getting up and heading to the pay phone. She took a piece of paper from her pocket and dialled the number.

"Hey, it's Piper, do you want to make that date tonight?" asked Piper, "ok meet me at the manor."

Piper walked back over to her sisters.

"I'm off home I'm tired ok," said Piper.

"Ok, we'll see you back at the manor," said Prue.

Piper went outside and climbed into the taxi, which was waiting for her. She got back to the manor and Leo was standing under the porch.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"I had to say goodbye to my sisters," said Piper opening the door. She took Leo by the hand and they both walked in. they close the door and all that was heard was the light sound of raindrops on the windows.


	3. Soul Sister

Soul Sister

The next morning in San Francisco the rain was pouring down and Phoebe and Prue were still in bed. Piper had cooked breakfast again, her and Leo were sitting at the table eating while Phoebe and Prue's was in the oven to stay warm.

"Morning," said Phoebe yawning as she met Prue on the landing.

"Yeah morning," said Prue also yawning.

"Mmm is that breakfast I smell," said Phoebe rushing down the stairs. When Phoebe reached the dining room she stopped dead as if Piper had frozen her.

"Phoebe!" yelled Prue running into her sister.

"Good afternoon your majesties," said Piper getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"What's with her it's ten o'clock," said Prue sitting down with Phoebe next to her.

"Morning Leo," said Phoebe smiling.

"Morning Phoebe," said Leo, "and morning Prue," said Leo looking at her.

"Oh morning."

Piper walked into the dining room carrying two plates with Phoebe and Prue's breakfast on and placed it in front of them.

"Thanks hunny," said Phoebe tucking into her breakfast.

"Thanks Piper," said Prue.

"So Leo, did you come and fix those damn pipes again?" asked Phoebe drinking some of her orange juice.

"No, Leo stayed the night," said Piper smiling at him then looking at her sisters. Phoebe spat the orange juice out of her mouth all over breakfast.

"Hey I wanted to eat that," said Prue.

"It will be lunch soon, did you not hear what she said," said Phoebe.

"Yeah I did but it's her life," said Prue finishing the non-orange juice part of her breakfast.

"Um hello guys I'm right here, and yes it is my life and I like being with Leo," said Piper standing up and heading into the kitchen. Leo stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about my sisters," said Piper hugging Leo.

"That's ok," said Leo.

"Hey, what are you up to today?" asked Piper.

"I got a job at this lady's house," said Leo.

"What time you gotta be there?"

"In about fifteen minutes, so I betta get going," said Leo kissing Piper.

"Ok, I'll call you later," said Piper going to the door with Leo. Piper closed the door and headed to the dining room.

At Buckland's Auction House Prue was in her office putting everything she needed into their rightful spaces occasionally using her magic.

"I trust you're settling in ok," said Rex standing in the doorway.

"Yes I am it's great," said Prue looking up at Rex.

"Great," said Rex walking away.

Back at the manor Piper was cleaning away the breakfast things as usual, and Phoebe had gone upstairs to get dressed, she decided to go up and look in the Book of Shadows because they had been attacked a lot lately, ever since Prue had got her new job. While flicking through the book Phoebe was hit with a premonition. When Phoebe came out of her vision she looked scared.

"Piper!" yelled Phoebe running down two flights of stairs.

"What, what?" yelled Piper running in from the kitchen.

"We've got to go to Buckland's," said Phoebe grabbing her and Piper's coats.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper taking her coat.

"Prue, she's in trouble, I had a premonition of a demon killing her." Phoebe grabbed Piper's keys and ran out the door, Piper followed her.

"Phoebe, let me drive I just got my car back," said Piper getting in the driving seat.

Meanwhile at Buckland's Prue was in her office looking through some paper work. Just then an ugly looking demon shimmered in. Prue didn't get a chance to use her magic, the demon had raised his hand and was sucking her soul from her body.

Piper and Phoebe pulled up outside Buckland's Auction House, and they ran inside holding hands.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked the receptionist as Phoebe and Piper had run straight past her, they turned round and looked at her.

"It's ok we're looking for Prue Halliwell, we know where she is," said Phoebe.

"I've had enough of this, Prue needs us," said Piper waving her hands, every person in the lobby froze. Piper and Phoebe rushed into the lift and everyone unfroze the receptionist looked around puzzled. Phoebe and Piper rushed into Prue's office and the demon was lying over Prue. Phoebe ran over and kicked him in the face, he flew across the room, but before Piper could freeze him he threw her across the room and shimmered away.

"Piper," said Phoebe rushing to her sister's side.

"How's Prue?" asked Piper standing up.

"I think the demon got her soul," said Phoebe.

"Then we have to get her home."

"How? What are we going to tell people?" said Phoebe panicking.

"Can't you write a spell?" asked Piper taking a pen and a piece of paper off Prue's desk.

"To do what?" asked Phoebe taking the pen and paper.

"To send Prue home and then we can get out the building and back home to get her back," said Piper.

"I'll try, you lock the door."

"Right." Piper went and locked the office door while Phoebe wrote the spell.

"I got the spell, read it with me," said Phoebe walking over to Piper.

"A time for everything, and to everything its place, return Prue's body, to the Charmed Ones sacred space." Just then Prue's body disappeared in sparkling lights.

"We better get going and hope that it worked," said Piper unlocking the door.

"Ok but you gotta freeze everyone," said Phoebe walking into the lift with Piper behind her.

As Piper and Phoebe left the lift Piper threw up her hands and froze everything. They both rushed out of the door and everyone unfroze, they climbed into Piper's car and drove back to the manor. When the girls reached the manor Prue was lying on the sofa.

"The spell worked," said Phoebe.

"Great, now we gotta get Prue's soul back."

"Lets get the book."

Phoebe and Piper went up to the attic, when they got up to the attic, a demon was trying his hardest to touch the Book of Shadows, every time he tried it flew away from him.

Just the Prue appeared and kicked the demon in the face.

"Prue!" yelled Piper and Phoebe pleased to their sister.

"Piper freeze him!" yelled Prue.

Piper threw her hands at the demon but instead of freezing him the table next to him blew up.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Piper looking at her hands.

"I dunno but we gotta do something," said Phoebe. Phoebe walked over to the demon and went to kick him as she threw her hands in the air she flew off the ground. The demon had seen enough and he shimmered out.

"Well that was new," said Piper.

"I know I got an active power!" said Phoebe excited for this had been her dream since they had received their powers.

"Prue I thought you had your soul sucked from you?" said Piper looking at her sister.

"I did but, um…" with that Prue disappeared.

"Where did she go?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know but we've got to save her."

"Here he is," said Phoebe finding the page in the Book of Shadows.

"Soul Ferrying demon, seeks the souls of witches, it has a potion but says that the witches before had been killed while trying to use the potion," said Phoebe looking at Piper.

"Great does it say how to save the souls of those who were captured?" asked Piper.

"Actually no, but I'm assuming when he's vanquished the souls will be released," said Phoebe.

"Ok, so I'll make the potion, and I think we should use the source vanquishing spell," said Piper taking the book down to the kitchen. Piper mixed all the ingredients to the potion together, after the last time Piper remembered that when adding the last ingredient step back. As she put the last ingredient in the potion made a loud bang. Piper grabbed the potion vial and poured it in.

"Potion ready," said Piper joining Phoebe in the living room.

"Hey I was thinking the source vanquish only works with the three of us," said Phoebe looking at Prue.

"Then I don't know what we are going to do."

"Summon the demon," said a voice from behind them.

Piper and Phoebe spun round and there was Prue.

"Now I know she is over there," said Piper pointing at Prue's lifeless body confused, "you do see her don't you?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe as shocked as Piper.

"Come on we haven't got long," said Prue finding the summoning spell in the book.

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the Soul Ferrying demon her," said the Charmed Ones.

Just then the Soul Ferrying demon appeared. Piper threw the potion and together they chanted, "Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, vanquish this evil from time and space!"

With that the Soul Ferrying demon blew to pieces all that could be seen was shining bright lights. One of them floated over to Prue's lifeless body and disappeared. Prue sat straight up.

"Prue," said Piper rushing to her sister's side with Phoebe.

"Hey you two I owe you, oh by the way nice powers."

"You saw them?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah of course I did, you'll get the hang of them."

"But if we've got new powers surely you have Prue," said Piper confused.

"Funny you should mention that, I have the power of astral projection, because I had the need to help you vanquish the demon, so I had to be in two places at once."

Piper and Phoebe looked confused by what Prue had said.

"Unfortunately my telekinesis don't work in my astral form," said Prue smiling at her sisters.

"I'm just glad I got an active power," said Phoebe, "it goes great with my martial arts."

The girls sat on the sofa and laughed, the power of three where it belonged.

"I cant believe they defeated yet another one of our demons," said a young lady.

"Don't worry my sweet we will get their powers," said a man, "you see if we don't." The two voices laughed and laughed.


	4. Love Hurts

Love Hurts

It was Tuesday morning and Prue and Phoebe were downstairs.

"Piper, are you down here?" called Prue.

"Yeah we need breakfast," said Phoebe.

Prue and Phoebe looked around for Piper but she was nowhere.

""What are you two doing?" asked Pier walking down the stairs in a navy blue, man's shirt.

"We were looking for you, because breakfast wasn't ready for us," said Phoebe.

"Oh I'm sorry guys but I was still asleep."

"You never sleep this late," said Prue looking from Phoebe to Piper.

"Well Leo came round last night and this morning he convinced me to stay in bed," said Piper smiling.

"So what's for breakfast I'm hungry," said Phoebe.

"You'll have to make it yourself, because I have a club to get to," said Piper turning and walking back up the stairs.

"I can't believe her," said Phoebe looking at Prue.

"It's her life, and Leo is a nice bloke," said Prue walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah but what are we going to do for breakfast?"

"Here you go," said Prue handing Phoebe a packet of cereal.

"Thanks," said Phoebe with a look of disgust on her face.

"Morning Phoebe, Pure," said Leo walking down the stairs with Piper just behind him.

"Which one did you say it was Piper?" asked Leo.

"That one there last night it blew, hang on I'll get a light bulb."

Piper went into the kitchen and came out with a light bulb.

"Here you go," said Piper handing the bulb to Leo.

"Thanks."

"I've got to go."

"Yeah me too," said Prue.

"Phoebe will be here if you need anything Leo," said Piper giving him a kiss.

Piper and Prue both left the house and Phoebe stayed in the kitchen eating her breakfast. Leo took the light bulb and hovered up to the chandelier, he kept his balance while trying to fix the light bulb in. Phoebe got up from where she was sitting and headed into the living room.

"Aahhh!" screamed Phoebe.

Leo looked down at Phoebe and lost his balance, he fell to the floor and then stood up.

"It's ok, Phoebe I'm not going to hurt you," said Leo walking towards Phoebe.

"You know most handymen use ladders," said Phoebe backing away.

Prue and Piper came back into the manor.

"I can't believe I forgot my purse," said Prue.

"Me either," said Piper.

"Guys is that you?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah Phoebe what is it?" asked Prue walking into the living room. The light bulb was alight in Leo's hand, Prue flicked her hand and he flew across the room.

"Prue! What are you doing?" yelled Piper running over to Leo.

"Oh my god," said Piper backing away from Leo.

Leo put the light bulb down and it automatically went out.

"Guys I'm not here to hurt you, I promise," said Leo.

"Then who are you? What are you?" asked Piper.

"My name is Leo Wyatt, I'm a whitelighter."

"A what?" asked Phoebe.

"A whitelighter, I protect and guide witches and future whitelighters," said Leo, "I was sent to you to help with the demon fighting and to guide you."

"I think I read in the Book of Shadows about whitelighters, aren't they dead?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes we are but only people who die doing good things become whitelighter," said Leo.

"So when did you die?" asked Prue.

"World War II."

"I knew you weren't evil," said Piper walking over and hugging Leo.

"Yeah I'm sorry about throwing you," said Prue.

"I don't know why I'm saying sorry, but sorry," said Phoebe.

They all sat and laughed.

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here," said two voices.

Just then a demon with red skin and black stripes appeared.

"You dare to summon me," bellowed the demon.

"Yes we do, look we need you to kill some witches," said a mans voice.

"I don't do favours for people," said the demon.

"If you do this for us, we maybe able to do something for you."

"Witches you say, I could do that."

"They go by the name Halliwell," said a lady's voice showing the demon pictures.

"You said witches not the Charmed Ones!" yelled the demon.

"True but once they are out of the way evil can rule the earth."

"And what do you get out of this?"

"We get their powers."

"I'll do it but I warn you, you double cross me and you'll be the ones they are killing," as the demon was saying this he changed into a human.

"And I know exactly how to gain their trust," said the man looking at the picture of Phoebe.

Back at the manor the Charmed Ones were asking Leo to demonstrate his powers.

"Oh man I'm late for work," said Prue grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Piper weren't you going to the club?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah but I'd rather stay here with Leo," said Piper hugging him.

"That's so sweet but Piper you have a club to run," said Phoebe.

"I know but I want to be with Leo." There was a sudden sound of jingling.

"What was that?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh that was my bosses," said Leo looking at the ceiling.

"Your bosses," said Piper.

"Yeah the Elders they tell me about demon outbreaks and then I pass it on to my charges," said Leo looking up again.

"You mean you have more that one charge?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, well I got you three and lots of other charges around the world, and my bosses are calling so I got to go," said Leo standing up, " I love you Piper."

"I love you too," said Piper.

Leo kissed Piper on the forehead and orbed out.

"He's lovely," said Phoebe smiling at Piper.

"Aint he," said Piper sitting back down on the sofa next to her sister.

With that the phone started ringing, Phoebe stood up and walked into the hallway.

"Hello," said Phoebe picking up the phone.

"Hi, is Phoebe there?" asked a man.

"Yeah speaking," said Phoebe looking at Piper who was sitting on the sofa with her knees to her chest and a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Hi, it's Cole Turner."

"Oh hi Cole," said Phoebe smiling.

"I was wondering if you'd like to gout with me tonight," said Cole.

"I'd love to," said Phoebe, "what time do you want me to meet you and where?"

"Well I'll come and pick you up at seven thirty," said Cole.

"Great I'll be ready for you," said Phoebe.

"Ok fantastic I'll be there," said Cole, "I'll see you at seven thirty, bye."

"Bye Cole," said Phoebe putting down the phone.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" yelled Phoebe running into the living room.

"What!" yelled Piper snapping out of her daydream and holding up her hands, with that the painting on the wall to Piper's right hand side blew to pieces.

"Oh my god," said Phoebe ducking.

"Uh oh," said Piper looking at the broken picture.

"Never mind about that, that was Cole on the phone, he asked me out," said Phoebe sitting next to Piper.

"That's great Phoebe, you kind of have someone and so do I," said Piper.

"Yeah I know," said Phoebe.

Just then sparkling blue and white lights appeared and took the shape of Leo.

"I heard a bang, what happened?" asked Leo.

"Oh we're ok, I just blew up the picture, still haven't got the hang of the power yet," said Piper standing up and hugging Leo. 

"Well I can help you, said Leo, " all you gotta do is relax, you figured out how to control your freezing power, just do it in the same way."

"Well I better go and get a new outfit for tonight," said Phoebe.

"What's wrong with the outfits you've already got?" asked Piper.

"Well I'd like a new one, first date an all," said Phoebe running up the stairs.

"I will never understand my little sister," said Piper looking at Leo.

"She's very free spirited," said Leo smiling at Piper.

"That's why we love her. Do you want some lunch?" asked Piper.

"Yeah ok," said Leo walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Phoebe do you want any lunch?" called Piper standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Phoebe came running down the stairs carrying her bag.

"No thanks I'll eat out." Phoebe took her coat off the coat rack and put it on, "Piper can I borrow your car?" asked Phoebe tilting her head to the side.

"Sure as long as you're careful this time," said Piper giving Phoebe her car keys.

"I will, I promise," said Phoebe heading out the door.

"Don't slam the…" Piper didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying because Phoebe had already slammed the door.

"Was that Phoebe leaving?" asked Leo walking out from the kitchen.

"How did you guess?" said Piper, "lets get lunch."

It got to five o'clock and Phoebe still wasn't home, she'd been out since two looking for an outfit to wear on her date. At quarter past five Phoebe walked through the manor door.

"Good shopping trip?" asked Piper.

"Yeah I got a new dress," said Phoebe holding up the brown bag.

"Can we see it?"

"No you'll have to wait," said Phoebe walking up the stairs.

Just then the manor door swung open and in walked Prue.

"Hey Prue," said Piper.

"Hey Piper," said Prue walking in and falling on the sofa.

"Hard day?" asked Piper closing the manor door.

"Yeah and it's going to be worse tomorrow, what happened to the picture?" asked Prue looking at the mess on the floor.

"Oh that was me, I accidentally blew it up and I forgot to clear it up," said Piper looking at Prue.

"I thought I saw Phoebe come in, where is she?"

"Oh she went upstairs to get ready for her big date tonight," said Piper.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but Piper I gotta go," said Leo kissing her on her forehead.

"Bye Leo," said Piper.

"Bye, see ya Prue," said Leo.

"Bye."

With that Leo orbed out in blue and white sparkling lights.

It was quarter past seven and Phoebe came running down the stairs wearing her new black dress and strap less shoes.

"Phoebe are those my earrings?" asked Piper taking a closer look at Phoebe.

"Yeah, is it ok if I borrow them?"

"Sure," said Piper, "I know what I'm getting you for your birthday."

"Phoebe is that my necklace?" asked Prue.

"Yeah, is it ok if I borrow this too," said Phoebe smiling at her sisters.

"Sure," said Prue, "it would be nice if you asked first."

"I will next time I want to borrow stuff ok."

"Ok," said Prue and Piper looking at each other then at Phoebe.

At seven thirty the doorbell rang, Phoebe opened the door and there stood Cole.

"You look amazing," said Cole.

"Thank you," said Phoebe smiling.

"Have fun Phoebe," said Piper standing just behind her with Prue right behind looking over her shoulder.

"Don't stay out too late," said Prue.

Phoebe shot a sharp look at Prue.

"Just have fun," said Piper smiling.

Phoebe left the manor and walked down the path and got into Cole's car.

"Why did you say that Prue?" said Piper closing the door.

"Because I don't want her waking me up early hours of the morning, some of us have to work."

"So what do you want for dinner?" asked Piper.

"You wanna order in pizza?"

"Sure."

Prue ordered the pizza and Piper got the plates out of the cupboards.

"We won't need them," said Prue.

"Oh yeah," said Piper putting them back. Prue and Piper sat on the sofa and started to watch a film. When the pizza arrived, Prue paid and they continued watching the film. With that Leo orbed in.

"Mmmm I'm starving all that orbing makes you hungry," said Leo taking a slice of Piper's pizza.

"Hey get your own!" yelled Piper.

"Oh come on," said Leo.

"I was joking," said Piper, "you can have half."

Prue, Piper and Leo were still sitting in the living room laughing when Phoebe walked in.

"So, how did it go?" asked Piper.

"It was fantastic," said Phoebe sitting down.

"So what's wrong?" asked Prue.

"I should not have worn these shoes they are killing my feet."

"Take them off and put your feet up here," said Leo.

"Ok what are you going to do to me?"

Leo placed his hands just above Phoebe's feet and a bright yellow glow appeared.

"They don't hurt anymore, thanks," said Phoebe smiling.

Just then the demon that had earlier been told to kill the Charmed Ones appeared.

"That's the demon who tried to steal the book!" yelled Phoebe.

Prue waved her hand and the demon flew across the room. Piper lifted up her hands to freeze him but blew up the table leg instead of the demon. With that he threw an energy ball, it hit Piper, she flew into the wall, and fell to the floor.

"Piper!" yelled Prue, Phoebe and Leo.

Just then another energy ball hit Prue, she also went flying and landed next to Piper unconscious. Phoebe went to kick the demon but as she threw her arms up she levitated into the air. The demon grabbed Phoebe by the throat and pinned her against a wall. Leo picked up a chair and hit the demon across the back, the demon swung his arm round and Leo went flying, he landed next to Piper and Prue he slowly lifted his hands and healed them. The demon still had Phoebe by the throat and she was gradually blacking out. Prue stood up and flicked her hand, the demon flew across the room and crashed into the dining room table.

"Leo heal Phoebe," said Piper almost in tears. Leo rushed over and healed Phoebe. He picked her up and they went and stood by Piper and Prue. Piper lifted her hands ready to blow the demon up.

"No wait," said the demon changing form.

The Charmed Ones stood in disbelief and Phoebe looked like she could cry.

"Cole, but why?" said Phoebe walking towards him. Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm and pulled her back.

"Oh my god all this time we've been letting him into our home and he's the been trying to steal our book and kill us!" yelled Prue, "we should just kill him now."

"No!" yelled Phoebe breaking free of Piper's hold and standing in front of Cole.

"Phoebe what are you doing? He's a demon," said Prue frowning at her.

"Don't you see he didn't want to kill us, did you?" asked Phoebe turning to Cole.

"No I didn't, well at first yes. I was sent to kill you, but I screwed up, seeing Phoebe hurt by me hurting you and hurting Phoebe herself brought out my human half, my good half," said Cole.

"I don't care he still tried to kill us," said Prue.

"He didn't want to wasn't you listening, " said Phoebe, "please don't kill him."

"Prue maybe she's right, maybe we should hear his side of the story," said Piper looking at Prue.

"Now you're siding with the demon."

"Not siding, but you know there are two sides to every story."

"Please Prue," begged Phoebe.

"Sure, what do I know I'm just trying to protect you guys, but whatever."

"And we're grateful for that Prue," said Phoebe.

"So who sent you?" asked Prue.

"Thank you," said Phoebe.

"Well you're not going to believe me but here it goes, Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster sent me to kill you."

"You're lying!" yelled Prue.

"No I'm not, they're warlocks after your powers and I must say they are great powers who wouldn't want them," said Cole.

"But they are not in the book," said Piper.

"I know Hannah is, well you know shape shifter," said Cole, "and Rex is just your everyday warlock."

"Maybe you could help us vanquish them," said Phoebe.

"What, no we are not going to vanquish my bosses," said Prue.

"But you heard what Cole said."

"Yeah well Cole is a demon," said Prue looking at her baby sister.

"Excuse me half demon, and I'm telling you, you need to vanquish them. Who do you think has been sending demons and warlocks after you lately, they won't stop until they have you powers, all of them."

Piper and Phoebe both looked at Prue it was the first time since they had become witches that they were actually scared.

"I'll go and check with the Elders," said Leo orbing out, all they could do now was wait.


	5. Keep Family Close, Demons Closer

Keep Family Close, Demons Closer

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Cole all sat down and waited for Leo to return.

"I should make us something to eat," said Piper standing up.

"Hunny it's the middle of the night no one's gonna want food," said Prue holding her arm.

"You're right," said Piper sitting down, "it's just that I'm worried, Leo has been gone a while."

"Call him," suggested Phoebe heading to the phone.

"Um Phoebe, why don't you just call his name?" suggested Cole.

"Who asked you?" said Prue.

"What do you mean? asked Phoebe interested in what Cole was saying.

"Just call his name, a whitelighter can hear their charges if you just call his or her name," said Cole, "you try it."

"Ok, Leo!" shouted Phoebe.

With that Leo orbed into the living room.

"What?" asked Leo.

"See," said Cole smiling.

"You're saying you heard that?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I forget to tell you how to get hold of me," said Leo.

"Anyway what did you find out?" asked Prue.

"Well what Cole has said is true Rex and Hannah are in fact warlocks who want your powers."

"Great so we have to vanquish my bosses," said Prue putting her face in her hands.

"Well maybe Cole could help us vanquish them, that way it wont get back to you," said Phoebe looking at Prue.

"What work with demon boy, no way," said Prue shaking her head.

"Prue they will kill us if we don't vanquish them, they will keep sending demons after us, stronger than Belthezor." said Piper pointing at Cole.

"She's right Prue," said Phoebe.

"I don't see why we have to work with him," said Prue pointing at Cole.

"Hey, can we stop with the pointing please? asked Cole looking at the sisters.

"Who told you, you could speak," said Prue shooting a sharp look at Cole, with that he flew across the room and landed in the hallway.

"Cole!" shouted Phoebe running to Cole's side.

"Prue, we need to talk," said Piper taking her sisters arm and taking her into the kitchen.

"Phoebe, in here now!" yelled Piper from the kitchen.

Phoebe came into the kitchen and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Phoebe.

"I didn't mean to, you know our powers are linked to our emotions and I was mad," said Prue.

"Look Prue I know this is hard but he could help us," said Piper.

"Fine," said Prue looking away, "but why can't we do it alone, like we always do." Prue looked back at her sisters.

"Maybe if we give him this chance to do something good, he'll be good," said Phoebe lowering her voice.

"Prue?" asked Piper looking at her sister.

"Ok, but I'm keeping my eye on him," said Prue. Phoebe and Piper hugged their sister, they knew how hard it was for Prue to accept Cole's help after all she had practically raised her sisters and protected them from everything. The girls walked back into the living room.

"OK, so what do you know about Rex and Hannah?" asked Prue sitting on the sofa and looking at Cole.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, here's what I know," said Cole, "they work together never apart and when you fight them you have to be ready and go in with a plan, they're very smart."

"Ok, so we will look in the Book of Shadows for a vanquish," said Prue looking at Piper and Phoebe.

"Prue we've already looked through the book there's nothing," said Phoebe.

"Right so we make a potion," said Prue looking at Piper.

"On it," said Piper walking into the kitchen.

"And Phoebe can you write the spell?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe taking a pen and a piece of paper.

Leo helped Piper in the kitchen to make the potion and Cole helped Phoebe write the spell in the dining room.

Prue sat on the sofa and looked at the ceiling.

"If something goes wrong just protect Piper and Phoebe." Prue put her face in her hands and sat motionless on the sofa.

"Prue, the potion is ready," said Piper walking in from the kitchen with Leo.

"Great," said Prue taking her face out of her hands.

"What's up hunny?" asked Piper placing the potion vial on the coffee table and sitting down next to her sister.

"Leo could you keep Phoebe and Cole in the dining room?" asked Prue.

"Sure," said Leo walking into the dining room.

"So what's up Prue?" asked Piper.

"It's just that I don't trust Cole, and I know you guys do but I can't," said Prue shaking her head.

"Look Prue I understand how you feel, but Phoebe trusts him and maybe it could be useful having a demon on our side," said Piper hugging her sister.

"Hey we got the spell ready," said Phoebe walking in from the dining room with Cole and Leo.

"Great, so lets go vanquish them," said Prue walking out to the door and getting her coat. Piper and Phoebe followed and got their coats.

"Piper we should take your car," said Prue picking up Piper's keys and giving them to her.

Ok, Cole can you grab the potion vial?" asked Piper looking at him.

"Sure." Cole went over to the coffee table and picked it up.

All five of them walked out of the front door and got into Piper's car. Piper and Prue were in the front and Phoebe, Cole and Leo in the back. Piper drove to Bucklands and they all walked through the doors.

"Um, excuse me you cant just walk in," said the lady sitting at the reception desk.

"Watch us," said Piper throwing her hands in the air. Everyone froze.

"Hey Leo, you didn't freeze," said Phoebe.

"Oh yeah I only really freeze if it's directed at me," said Leo.

"Well someone froze," said Piper looking at Cole.

"Leave him," said Prue heading towards the lifts.

"Piper unfreeze him," said Phoebe.

"What if I unfreeze everyone else or worse blow him up," said Piper.

Leo walked over to Cole and gave him a little push.

"Well that's another way to unfreeze someone," said Phoebe taking Cole's hand.

"Come on Prue might be in trouble," said Piper rushing to the lift with the others close behind her.

One the four of them had reached the lift and the doors had closed everyone in the lobby unfroze. Prue had already reached Rex and Hannah's office. She flicked her hand and the door flew open.

"We were wondering when you'd arrive," said Rex sitting at his desk with Hannah standing beside him.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Prue, " you never wanted me to do this job you just wanted to know if I were a Charmed One so you could kill me and my sister's!"

"Well yeah I guess."

"Well what are you waiting for come and kill me."

"No no your sisters aren't here yet," said Rex standing up.

"You leave them out of it!"

"Prue are you ok?" asked Piper running and stopping in the doorway.

"I'm fine Piper, get out of here!"

"No way, we do this together."

With that Rex raised his hand and Piper flew across the room she hit her head on the wall, and fell to the floor motionless.

"Piper!" Leo ran towards her but before he could reach her Rex held up his hand and he flew to the other side of the room.

"Prue!"

Prue waved her hand and Hannah flew across the room but before she hit anything she shape shifted into a bird and flew back over to Rex, she then transformed back into Hannah. Rex lifted his hand again and this time Phoebe went flying across the room she hit her head and landed next to Piper unconscious.

"Phoebe!"

Prue had, had enough she flicked one hand in the air and then the other Rex and Hannah both flew to opposite sides of the room.

"Nicely done," said Cole looking at Prue.

"Thanks, now throw the potion," said Prue.

Cole threw the potion on Rex and not Hannah.

"Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of three, eye of earth evil and accursed," said Prue looking at Rex, he burst into flames and exploded. Prue went to say another spell to vanquish Hannah.

"No please let me," said Cole looking from Prue to Hannah. Cole lifted up his right hand and an energy ball formed. He threw it at Hannah and she exploded in the very spot where she stood.

"Piper, Phoebe," said Prue rushing over to her sisters.

"Oh god their pulses are weak, Leo!" yelled Prue crying.

Cole hugged Phoebe and was crying he'd finally found a reason to be good and now he was losing her.

"You must really like my baby sister," said Prue holding Piper and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah I do really like her Prue, she's the reason that I'm good and now I'm losing her," said Cole hugging Phoebe tighter.

"Well you haven't lost me yet," said Phoebe coming to and looking up at Cole.

"Phoebe you're ok," said Prue looking at her sister.

"Yeah, Cole did you mean what you said?" asked Phoebe.

"Of course I did," said Cole, "you need to be with Piper."

Phoebe went over and sat with Prue hugging Piper.

"Don't leave us Piper," said Prue looking at Phoebe and then at Piper.

"Yeah Piper don't leave us, I mean who is going to cook us fantastic meals and stop our fights," said Phoebe trying not to laugh.

Cole stood up and walked over to Leo and helped him up.

"Oh my god Piper!" yelled Leo running over to Piper's unconscious body.

He placed his hands over her body and a bright yellow light appeared.

"It's about time," said Piper as she woke and sat up.

They left the office and went back out to Piper's car, Prue drove home and they all sat on the sofa.

"Maybe I should make us some lunch," said Piper.

"No we all need our rest," said Prue.

"Then what are we going to eat?"

"We'll order pizza," said Phoebe going to get the phone.

They ordered in their dinner and sat down and watched TV.

"Piper I need to talk to you," said Leo.

"Ok," said Piper, "shoot."

"Piper, when I saw you today and I thought I was going to lose you it made me think about things, Piper I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" asked Leo bending down on one knee.


	6. A Blast From The Past

A Blast From The Past

"Yes I'll marry you Leo," said Piper hugging him.

"Oh that's fantastic," said Leo kissing Piper.

"Congratulations, you two," said Prue standing up and going over to hug her sister and Leo.

"We always knew you'd be the first to get married," said Phoebe also hugging her sister and Leo.

"Yeah congratulations," said Cole hugging Piper and shaking Leo's hand, "well I better get off to work, I'm getting a new partner today," said Cole heading to the door.

"Hey, do I not get a kiss goodbye?" asked Phoebe with a sly smile on her face.

"Of course you do," said Cole kissing Phoebe. Cole opened the manor door and walked down the path where climbed into his silver BMW and drove away.

Phoebe closed the door and walked back into the living room. There was a sudden sound of jingling, they all looked at the ceiling.

"The Elders are calling," said Leo standing up.

"I want to go with you," said Piper standing up and facing Leo.

"Um Piper, are you forgetting about us, your sisters," said Phoebe looking at Piper and Leo who were hugging each other.

Piper turned her head towards her sisters.

"I'll be back," said Piper looking at Leo smiling. With that Piper and Leo orbed out.

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other and went and sat on the sofa.

"You seem to be getting along with Cole," said Phoebe looking at Prue.

"Yeah well you know he helped save you and Piper," said Prue.

"So that means you don't mind him being my boyfriend."

"No I don't mind, but just remember that he is still half demon and can turn evil."

"What you're saying is, be careful," said Phoebe raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah I am," said Prue taping Phoebe on the leg and heading into the kitchen.

A few hours passed and the sound of orbs could be heard in the living room.

"Piper you're back," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, you know what the Elders gave us their blessing to get married, as long as being married won't affect our jobs as a Charmed One and a whitelighter," said Piper very happy.

Prue walked into the living room eating a sandwich.

"Hey you're back," said Prue with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah and guess what?"

"Yeah I heard that's great," said Prue cutting Piper off.

"Well anyway I got to get to the club," said Piper kissing Leo.

"I got to go and check on a charge, so I'll take you" said Leo orbing out with Piper in his arms.

"And I got to get ready for dinner with Cole," said Phoebe heading upstairs.

"Great I'm the only one without plans," said Prue sitting on the sofa, "I get the TV for a change." Prue picked up the control and looked through the channels.

Cole walked through the manor door ready to pick Phoebe up for their dinner date. Phoebe walked down the stairs and joined Cole in the living room.

"Wow," said Cole smiling at Phoebe.

"Thank you," said Phoebe kissing Cole on the cheek.

"You look great Phoebe," said Prue looking at her sister.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," said Phoebe hugging Prue and leaving the manor with Cole.

At P3 things weren't going well.

"Miss can I order a drink," said an angry customer.

"Yes hang on, it's my waitresses day off and I've only got one pair of hands," said Piper rushing around the bar, "yes sir what can I get you?"

"A hello and a hug would be nice," said the gentleman.

"Andy," said Piper leaning over the bar and giving him a hug, "how did you know where to find me?"

"I spoke to my partner at work, he said you still lived in Gram's house with Prue and Phoebe and that you owned a club called P3," said Andy drinking his drink.

"Well it's great to see you again, I got to get back to work," said Piper.

"Hey Piper if you want to take off, I can close up," said Katy pouring a drink for a customer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I called in more help," said Katy.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," said Piper.

Piper and Andy left P3 and Andy drove Piper back to the manor.

"Andy do you want to come in?" asked Piper looking at the manor.

"Well if you're not busy," said Andy undoing his seatbelt, "I'd love to see what the place looks like."

Piper and Andy walked up the steps to the manor door.

Piper opened the door, "Prue! Phoebe! Is anyone home?" yelled Piper taking off her coat and hanging it up.

"Piper I'm in here!" yelled Prue from the living room.

"Hey Prue look who I met."

"Andy," said Prue standing up and facing him.

"Hey Prue, long time no see," said Andy smiling.

Just then Leo walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey who's this?" asked Leo looking at Piper.

"Leo you're not jealous are you?" asked Prue sitting down.

"No I'm not jealous, seriously who's this?"

"Leo this is Andy Trudeau, Andy this is my fiancé Leo Wyatt," said Piper waving her hands from Leo to Andy.

"Oh hi Andy, I thought you were someone else," said Leo shaking Andy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Andy, "so Piper you're getting married."

"Yeah it's great," said Piper hugging Leo.

With that Cole and Phoebe shimmered in behind. Prue nudged Piper and she threw her hands up, Andy froze mid sentence.

"Are you two crazy?" asked Piper.

"Oh my god is that Andy?" asked Phoebe.

"You can tell by the back of his head?" asked Prue.

"Yeah," said Phoebe nodding her head.

"This guy Andy wouldn't happen to be Andy Trudeau?" asked Cole.

"Yeah," said all three of them in unison.

"He's my new partner at work, how do you guys know him?"

"We grew up with him," said Phoebe.

"You guys better go stand outside I gotta unfreeze him," said Piper shooing Phoebe and Cole out of the manor door. Piper, Prue and Leo all stood back and Piper unfroze Andy. With that the manor door slammed shut.

"Hey Phoebe, look who Piper ran into," said Prue.

Andy spun round on the chair.

"Andy," said Phoebe rushing over and hugging him.

"Hey Phoebe, how you been?"

"I'm good thanks, oh by the way this is my boyfriend Cole."

"Hey Cole," said Andy shaking Cole's hand.

"Hey."

"Do you two know each other?" asked Phoebe sounding serious but sarcastic.

"You know I was telling you about my new partner at work, well this is him," said Cole looking at Phoebe.

"Cool, what a small world," said Piper.

"Could you sound more sarcastic," whispered Leo in Piper's ear.

"Shut it, will ya," said Piper nudging Leo.

"Hey!"

"Well I better get going, early start," said Andy standing up.

"Ok well it was great to see you," said Phoebe hugging Andy again.

"Yeah stop by the club anytime," said Piper also hugging Andy.

"Safe journey," said Prue.

"Bye guys." Andy left the manor and got back into his car and drove away. Andy pulled up outside his house and a dark shadow appeared and then disappeared. Andy turned his head but there was nothing there, as Andy opened the front door he was hit over the head, he fell to the floor unconscious.

The next morning everyone was sitting around the dining room table eating their breakfast while arguing about who got which part of the newspaper first.

"Well I'd love to stay and fight with Leo for the sport section but I gotta get to work," said Cole standing up, kissing Phoebe and heading out the door.

"I've gotta get to Buckland's," said Prue getting up and picking up her bag.

"Have a good day," said Phoebe.

"I'll try, I'm meeting my new bosses lets hope they don't try and kill us again," said Prue smiling and picking up her keys off the coffee table.

Piper and Leo waved from their seats.

"What are you two today Piper?" asked Phoebe finishing her lunch.

"Nothing really," said Piper smiling at Leo.

"Piper you want to talk about wedding arrangements?" asked Leo.

"Sure," said Piper, "but I left the wedding plans upstairs in our room."

"Well we'll look at the plans upstairs," said Leo leaving the table with Piper.

"It's alright guys I'll just sit here, by myself," said Phoebe.

Just then the phone started ringing.

"Hello, Phoebe Halliwell speaking."

"Hey Phoebe, it's Cole."

"Hiya."

"Look it's been a bit weird today, my boss tells me that Andy will be great and he'll always be on time, but this morning he didn't show up."

"That's strange Andy's never late for anything," said Phoebe looking confused, "I'll tell you what I'll round up my sisters and we'll chat, see if Prue can astral project to him, or Leo can orb, or you can shimmer."

"Phoebe, Phoebe ok, I'll be home as soon as I can."

Cole hung up. Phoebe put the phone down and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Piper! Leo!" yelled Phoebe up the stairs.

"What Phoebe?" yelled Piper down the stairs not too impressed.

"Well Andy never showed up for work today, so if you don't mind can you get your sluty ass down here! And your future husband!"

"Alright, alright, hold on."

Piper and Leo walked down the stairs while buttoning up their shirts.

"Having fun?" asked Phoebe.

"Actually yes, so what's up?" asked Piper.

"Well I need Leo to see if he can sense Andy," said Phoebe looking at Leo.

"Yeah sure ok," said Leo closing his eyes and concentrating on Andy.

Just then Cole shimmered in.

"Hey hunny," said Phoebe hugging him.

"Did you find Andy?" asked Cole.

"Not yet I can't sense him, which means he's either dead or in the underworld," said Leo.

"Let's call Prue," said Piper heading to the phone. Piper picked up the phone and called Prue's office.

"Hello, Prue Halliwell speaking."

"Hey Prue, it's Piper, you have to come home."

"Why?" asked Prue looking at the pile of paperwork on her desk.

"Because Andy never showed up for work and Leo can't sense him."

"I'm on my way."

Prue gathered up her things rushed out and drove back to the manor.

"Ok what do we know?" asked Prue throwing her things over the floor.

"I know that if you don't pick that up the big green monster is gonna appear," said Piper looking at Prue and then at her things on the floor.

"Alright, but can I do it later when I know Andy is safe?"

"Ok, but we have tried everything, not even Cole can sense him," said Piper tilting and shaking her head.

"Well I can try and astral project to him, then I can come back and get you guys," said Prue looking at everyone.

"But Prue your powers don't work in your astral form," said Phoebe concerned for the welfare of her sister.

"Yeah and we don't know who we are up against and besides you haven't worked out how to control the power yet," said Per.

"Well do you have a better idea?" asked Prue.

"No," said Phoebe and Piper shaking their heads.

"Then I'm going."

Prue's body flopped to the floor and Cole picked her up and put her on the sofa, she curled up like she was sleeping.

In a dark cave Andy was chained to a wall and couldn't move or see anything, as it was so dark. With that a red shape appeared and took the shape of Prue.

"Prue, what are you doing here?" asked Andy keeping his voice to a whisper.

"I'm here to save you."

"But how did you that?"

"Look Andy I'll tell you later, can you describe who took you?" asked Prue.

"No I'm sorry, but her did say he needed the Charmed Ones to kill him nine times, whatever that means," said Andy still keeping his voice down.

"Ok, look Andy I gotta go but I promise I'll explain and I will come back and save you."

With that Prue disappeared and woke up on the sofa. Prue told her sisters everything while walking up to the attic to get the Book of Shadows. As the girls reached the attic the book's pages were flipping on their own. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked over to the book. On the page was a spell to summon a dead spirit. The girls placed five candles in a circle and read the spell from the Book of Shadows.

"Beloved unknown spirit, we seek your guidance, we ask that you commune with us and move among us."

Just then bright white sparkling lights formed a person, she had dark hair and was completely transparent.

"Hi, I don't know why I'm here," said the spirit.

"We summoned guidance," said Prue smiling.

"Then the Elders must think I can help you."

"Could you tell us what you know about someone who wants to be killed nine times?" asked Prue.

"Nine times you say?"

The Charmed Ones nodded.

"It is just as I feared, my cat Shadow, he transformed himself into a warlock and killed me, you mustn't kill him the nine times or he will become immortal," said the spirit looking upset.

"Thank you and we are very sorry about what happened," said Phoebe.

"Blessed be," said the spirit. With that the candles went out and the spirit disappeared.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Piper.

"Maybe we could make a potion, write a spell to multiply his death by nine," said Phoebe hoping her sisters would catch on, "then at that one point he'll feel the pain of nine deaths."

"Which maybe strong enough to kill him. I like it," said Piper.

"Ok I'll get to work on the spell, Piper you make the potion and Prue you get a sharp object."

"Right," said Prue and Piper heading downstairs.

Everything was ready all they needed to do was get there.

"When I astral projected there I heard the sound of the sea," said Prue.

"So he's near the sea," said Phoebe.

Leo held Piper and Prue's arm and Cole hugged Phoebe, they shimmered and orbed to the cave where the warlock was waiting for them. Prue threw the sharp kitchen knife and Piper froze him, she threw the potion and Phoebe stood in between them and held the spell.

"Nine times this evil's cheated death, felt no pain and kept its breath, this warlock standing in our midst, let him feel what he has missed."

With that he blew up and all that was left was the scorch mark on the floor where he had been standing. Piper walked over to where Andy was still chained up, she aimed at the chains and threw her hands in the air. The chains blew to pieces and Andy was free.

"Prue why don't you shimmer back with Cole and Phoebe, we'll orb Andy, said Leo taking Andy's arm and orbing out.

Back at the manor the girls told Andy everything and even demonstrated their powers.

"What do you think?" asked Prue.

"I cant believe it, it's amazing," said Andy, "I always believed this sort of thing, but…"

"We know it's a lot to take in but you can't tell anyone," said Phoebe.

"Don't worry I wont," said Andy.

"I knew we could trust him," said Piper smiling.

"I do have one more question," said Andy.

"Sure," said Phoebe.

"It's actually for Prue," said Andy, "I was wondering would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Prue looked at Piper and Phoebe who were nodding frantically.

"Ok," said Prue looking at Andy and smiling.


	7. Baby Bombshell

Baby Bombshell

Prue was in her bedroom rushing around looking for something to wear on her date with Andy.

"She has been a long time up there getting ready," said Phoebe looking at Piper.

"I know, I mean she never used to worry about what she wore when going out with Andy, said Piper sitting down next to her sister.

Cole and Leo were both out renting a video and getting pizza.

"And Leo and Cole have been a long time getting the pizza and video," said Phoebe.

"I think they just want to stay away while Prue is running around yelling at everyone," said Piper smiling at Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Where did you put my necklace you know the one with the heart on it!" yelled Prue from the top of the stairs and running back into her room.

"Why does she always pick on me?" asked Phoebe standing up and heading over to a little box on the fireplace.

"She pick on you because you always take stuff without asking first," said Piper watching her sister walk to the bottom of the stairs, holding Prue's necklace.

"Prue here you go," said Phoebe.

Prue came running down the stairs with a towel wrapped around her and her hair in curlers.

"Thank you," said Prue taking the necklace and running back upstairs.

"Is she still not ready?" asked Piper.

"No," said Phoebe jumping on the sofa next to Piper.

"Hey, don't jump on the sofa!"

"Don't go all mum on me," said Phoebe nudging her.

Prue came running down the stairs wearing a long black dress, her silver necklace with the heart and her black strappy shoes. She still had some of the curlers in her hair.

"You know that is a great look Prue," said Phoebe pointing her finger at Prue's hair.

"I know the curlers are still in my hair," said Prue looking around the living room.

"What are you looking for hunny?" asked Piper watching Prue.

"My earrings you know the diamond ones that dangle down, and Andy gave them to me for my eighteenth birthday," said Prue still looking.

"Oh I borrowed them, they are upstairs on my dresser," said Piper looking at Prue.

Prue rushed back upstairs and Piper and Phoebe heard a door slam shut.

"I wish she would stop slamming the doors," said Piper looking up at the ceiling.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Piper or Phoebe can you answer that?" called Prue from up stairs.

Piper and Phoebe both went to the door.

"Andy, you look nice," said Piper smiling.

"Yeah, just like when you and Prue used to date," said Phoebe also smiling.

"Yeah, well is Prue about ready?" asked Andy trying to avoid eye contact with Piper and Phoebe.

Prue walked down the stairs in her long black dress, black strappy shoes, silver necklace, diamond earrings and her hair had loose curls.

"You look amazing," said Andy smiling.

"You scrub up good too," said Prue, as she walked past the table next to the mirror she knocked a little glass box off. Piper threw up her hands and it froze in the air.

"You do that every time," said Piper walking over and placing the box back on the table.

"I do not, anyway unfreeze Andy I gotta go on a date," said Prue.

"Fine but please don't be so clumsy next time," said Piper, she threw her hands in the air again and everything unfroze.

"Let's go," said Prue taking Andy's hand and walking out of the door.

Piper and Phoebe stood at the door and waved. With that Leo orbed in with the pizza.

"Hey baby," said Piper walking over and kissing Leo.

"Hey, I sensed if Prue was here or not and every time I did she was here," said Leo.

"She just left, we figured that's why you guys strayed away," said Piper taking the pizza boxes into the kitchen.

"Hey where's Cole?" asked Phoebe closing the front door.

"He's getting the video, should be here soon."

Just then he shimmered in, Phoebe ran and jumped on him.

"I thin I might go away more often if this is what I get coming back," said Cole smiling.

"No don't ever go away."

Piper came into the living room with four plates and the boxes of pizza.

"Hungry?"

They all sat down and ate the pizza while watching Kiss the Girls.

At the restaurant Prue and Andy were sitting at the table.

"So where did you go after you know we broke up?" asked Prue eating her lobster.

"Well I moved to Portland, stayed there for a while and then when I got this job came back here, what about yourself?" asked Andy.

Well I was engaged to my boss at the museum Roger, but things didn't work out, I move to a flat with Piper but when Grams got sick we moved back to the manor. Grams got worse and when she died we just fell apart, but when Phoebe came home, we you know received our powers, bought us back together."

Back at the manor Leo stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" asked Piper.

"Don't worry I'll be back."

"Don't say that in films the person to say that dies next," said Piper.

"I'll be fine."

Just then the power cut out, all the lights went out and the T.V. Leo came back into the living room and switched on the lights. Standing behind Piper, Cole and Phoebe was a huge demon with an energy ball in his hand, Leo's face changed and all three of them spun around. Cole dived at Phoebe and pushed her out of the way, but before Leo could reach Piper the energy ball hit her. She staggered backwards, looked at herself and then up at the demon. She threw up her hands in anger and the demon blew to pieces. Cole got up off the floor and helped Phoebe up.

"Ok Piper, what the hell just happened?" asked Phoebe.

"Demon attacked, I blew him up," said Piper looking confused.

"No not that, you, that energy ball hit you and you didn't even flinch," said Phoebe.

"Yeah that's not normal," said Cole shaking his head.

"I think we should get Prue," said Leo.

"No we do not call Prue, we don't do anything, we leave it, we act like nothing happened," said Piper sitting down on the sofa.

"That's the point nothing happened, you just got hit with and energy ball and you're not dead," said Phoebe joining her sister.

"Sorry to disappoint, I'm going to P3," said Piper leaving the living room, picking up her keys and slamming the door behind her.

At the restaurant Andy and Prue had finished their meal and Andy was paying the bill. When Andy and Prue left the restaurant they got into Andy's car and he drove her back to the manor.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" asked Prue.

"Yeah sure," said Andy opening his door and walking around and opening the passenger door for Prue.

"That's weird I thought the others were staying in to watch a movie."

"What's so weird then?" asked Andy.

"Piper's car's not here," said Prue looking at Andy confused and worried at the same time.

Prue and Andy rushed up the steps to the manor door. Prue opened the door and her and Andy walked in.

"Piper?" asked Phoebe standing up.

"No your other big sister," said Prue walking into the living room.

"Hiya Prue, Andy," said Phoebe sitting back down with a look of disappointment on her face.

"What's with the long faces?"

"Piper has gone to P3 but she won't answer the phone and Leo is sensing her but he won't orb because she's too pissed off and he's a coward."

"Why is she pissed off?" asked Prue sitting down next to Phoebe.

"Well we were watching the film and eating pizza," said Phoebe starting the story.

"Yeah then I went into the kitchen to get more drink and said something that creped Piper out," said Leo continuing where Phoebe left off.

"Then all the lights went out," said Phoebe standing up, "then Leo came back in and switched on the lights," said Phoebe hugging Cole.

"Then we turned and saw the demon behind us holding an energy ball," said Cole.

"Wait there was a demon?" said Prue.

"Yeah but we haven't finished yet," said Phoebe.

"Ok keep going," said Prue.

"Well just as the demon threw the energy ball, Cole dived and pushed me out of the way but before Leo could orb Piper out it hit her and she didn't even flinch, then she blew him up," said Phoebe looking at Prue.

"I'm confused, Piper got hit with an energy ball and is still alive?" said Prue looking from Cole to Phoebe then to Leo.

"Yeah but because we were all talking about it she stormed out," said Leo.

"If I know Piper she just needs to cool off on her own," said Prue turning over the TV.

At P3 Piper was stacking glasses on the shelves and the manager Katy was wiping the tables. Just as Katy had finished wiping the tables she heard a glass smash on the floor. She rushed over to the counter and found Piper lying on the floor.

Katy brought Piper to and lifted her head off the floor.

"Katy call an ambulance I don't feel so good, but listen don't call my family and if they call I'm busy," said Piper whispering.

"Ok, hang on Piper," said Katy placing her coat under Piper's head.

Piper closed her eyes and the next thing she knew she woke up lying in a hospital bed.

"Miss Halliwell, how are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"Better thank you, can you tell me why I fainted?"

"Do you find yourself in bad situations a lot?"

"More than you know doc," said Piper sitting up.

"Well you fainted of the shock of something but another reason could have been the fact that you're pregnant," said the doctor placing Piper's files on the side by her bed.

"I'm pregnant, are you sure?" asked Piper swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

"You didn't know?"

"Does this look like the face of someone who knew she was pregnant?"

"Ok, Miss Halliwell, you're going to need to have some time to yourself," said the doctor picking up a pen and a piece of paper.

"Yeah ok is there anything I need to do?"

"Go home and relax and come back in six weeks so I can do some more tests to see if you're baby and you are ok."

"Ok thank you doctor," said Piper standing up she left the hospital and headed back to the club in a taxi.

"Piper are you ok?" asked Katy as Piper walked into P3.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Piper heading over to where she had fallen over.

"Piper I cleaned that up for you, oh and Leo phoned it's like he knew you were hurt," said Katy.

"What did you tell him?" asked Piper looking worried.

"I told him you were ok and that you were too busy to talk," said Katy taking the glasses from Piper and putting them on the rack.

"Thanks I owe you, I know this is going to seem mean but can you cope on your own tonight, I'm not feeling so good," said Piper holding her head and her stomach.

"Sure that's fine take as much time as you need," said Katy.

Piper left the club and she drove back to the manor. When she entered she was greeted by five angry faces.

"What are you guys doing you frightened the life out of me," said Piper walking past them and into the living room.

"Piper what is your problem?" asked Phoebe following her sister.

"My problem, what the hell is wrong with you guys!" yelled Piper looking like she was going to explode.

"Piper hunny are you ok?" asked Leo, looking concerned for her.

"I'm fine why would I not be ok anyway?" said Piper looking at everyone.

"Well you rushed out pretty quick and then you were too busy at the club, we were really worried about you," said Phoebe looking round at the others.

"Well you know what I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need Prue to look after me and I don't need pity from you Phoebe!"

"Piper what has gotten into you?" asked Prue.

"Nothing nothing at all just went to the hospital because I collapsed at P3," said Piper still looking at everyone. 

"Oh my god are you ok?" asked Leo and Prue at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"I think I need to sit down," said Leo trying to find a chair with his hands.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" asked Piper sitting next to Leo.

"We are going to have a baby?" asked Leo still confused.

"Yeah and he or she is due in February," said Piper holding her stomach.

"That would make you only a few weeks pregnant," said Prue looking at Piper who was hugging Leo.

"Yep but I only just found out, I mean when that energy ball hit me I was scared but I guess baby wants mummy to be indestructible," said Piper smiling, and looking at her stomach.

"Well since the baby is due next February and it's now May I think our wedding should be moved to an earlier date," said Leo kissing Piper on the head.

"You mean it?" asked Piper excited by what Leo had said.

"Of course, you and now the baby are the two most important things in my life," said Leo orbing out.

"We're going to leave you guys to it, you know if Leo comes back, where did he go?" said Phoebe looking at Prue.

With that Leo orbed back in carrying a book.

"You know we could've just walked upstairs to get that," said Piper.

"I know but I thought it would be quicker if I orbed to get it."

"So lets get planning," said Piper taking the book from Leo.

"We're going to go," said Prue leaving with Andy and heading upstairs.

Phoebe and Cole followed.

"So where do you want to have the wedding?" asked Leo looking at the venue pages.

"Well since we need a high priestess to perform the hand fasting we'll have to have it here," said Piper looking at the flower pages.

"Yeah but do we know any high priestesses?" asked Leo looking at Piper and then at her belly.

"Well there's always Grams," said Piper, "and will you stop looking at my stomach."

"What I can't help it you're just glowing," said Leo smiling.

"So what do you think about these flowers?" asked Piper pointing at the page with orchids on it.

"Whatever you want at the wedding I will love."

"You're not gonna help me, I'm gonna need my sisters help aren't I?" asked Piper pulling the wedding book towards her.

"Look the best thing is to let you do the planning and me just show up looking my best," said Leo kissing Piper again.

"Ok so you're gonna wear a tux right?"

"No, I was thinking maybe I could wear my old whitelighters robe."

"You're kidding right, you're wearing a tux," said Piper standing up smiling and going upstairs to her and Leo's room.

Leo stood in the living room and heard a jingling sound, he looked at the ceiling and orbed out.

"I can't believe Piper's getting married and having a baby, it seems like only yesterday the three of us were running around in the backyard," said Andy sitting on Prue's bed.

"I know, but we always knew Piper would be the first to marry," said Prue sitting next to Andy.

"Yeah but I thought Phoebe would be the first to get pregnant," said Andy looking at Prue.

" Hey those are my baby sisters you're talking about," said Prue hitting Andy.

"Look I've gotta get going Prue, I'm sorry, I got an early start," said Andy standing up.

"Ok but tomorrow we spend a night at P3," said Prue hugging Andy.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

Andy left the room with Prue behind him and they walked down the stairs where Andy and Prue kissed and then Andy walked down the steps and got into his car. Prue closed the front door and turned around.

"Jesus Christ Piper what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" yelled Prue as Piper was standing right behind her smiling.

"No, but I need your help with wedding plans."

"What about Leo, he's the groom?" asked Prue walking into the kitchen.

"Well Leo is no help, I mean come on he wants to wear his old whitelighter robe," said Piper following her sister.

"You're joking right?" said Prue.

"Nope," said Piper shaking her head.

"Ok, so you need my help."

"And Phoebe's when she's not busy," said Piper following Prue into the living room.

"What makes you think I'm not busy?" said Prue turning and looking at Piper.

"Because Andy just left," said Piper looking at the front door and then back at Prue.

"Fine, but can we do it tomorrow I'm tired," said Prue yawning.

"Yeah sure," said Piper smiling at her sister.

Just then Leo orbed in, as Prue turned round.

"Leo, what are you doing?" yelled Prue.

"I barely got away as it was."

"Why what's happening?" asked Piper concerned for Leo.

"A darklighter and I have a feeling he's going to come here so Piper get out," said Leo taking Piper's arm.

"Leo look out!" yelled Prue.

Just as Leo turned Piper's arm slipped from his grip and the darklighters arrow flew towards them, he managed to orb out just in time but the arrow hit Piper in the stomach.

"Piper!" yelled Prue waving her hand, the darklighters bow flew across the room, Prue waved her hand again and the darklighter flew into the wall.

Piper held her stomach in pain but stood straight back up.

"Piper are you ok?" asked Leo orbing back in and checking to see if Piper was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Piper looking at her stomach.

"Are you sure darklighter arrows are poison they kill whitelighters," said Leo still checking Piper.

"Like I said before baby prefers mummy to be indestructible," said Piper moving Leo's hand from her stomach.

"Uh you guys darklighter still here," said Prue kicking him in the face.

"Oh sorry here let me," said Piper, she walked over to Prue threw up her hands and he exploded mid stride.

"Nice one sis," said Prue hugging Piper.

"Thanks, I'm gonna love this new power for quick easy vanquishes," said Piper nodding her head.

"Yeah well I was off to bed so night you two," said Prue walking up the stairs.

"You know that is not a bad idea," said Leo smiling at Piper.

"What are you saying Mr Wyatt?" asked Piper.

"Lets go upstairs and talk about our honeymoon," suggested Leo.

"Ok, that sounds like fun," said Piper.

Leo picked Piper up and orbed out up to their bedroom.

Prue was already asleep and Phoebe and Cole were laying in bed talking about their future.

"I know this is going to seem weird but do you ever think that we'll be planning a wedding in the future?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah someday, not right now though right?"

"No Piper would kill me she'd say I was stealing her thunder," said Phoebe.

"Ok look Phoebe not that I don't think talking about our future is fun because it is, but I like things the way they are right now," said Cole looking at Phoebe.

"I know me too," said Phoebe kissing Cole on the cheek.

"Just think next February we're going to have a niece or nephew," said Cole.

"My money is on niece," said Phoebe smiling.

"Why niece?"

"Because all witches in the Warren-Halliwell line have girls."

"Ok so how much you wanna bet?" asked Cole.

"Fifty," said Phoebe sitting up.

"Ok, I say it's going to be a boy and you say girl," said Cole also sitting up.

Phoebe and Cole shook on their bet. They both lent in and kissed passionately until they fell backwards on the bed.

Down in the underworld stood a person in the dark, just then two bright glowing lights appeared and the Seer stepped into the tiny part of light shinning in with a grin on her face.


	8. A Birthday Like None Other

Hi, sorry it has taken me so long to update been real busy! 

I don't own any of Charmed and some of the things that I write have been taken from the show of what I can remember.

Sorry I forgot to write this on the first chapter and thank you to those who reviewed this story

I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Birthday Like None Other

It was a beautiful bright Monday morning and Piper had the whole dining room full of breakfast.

"Oh Piper that looks great," said Prue walking into the dining room and sitting at the table.

"Hey it's not for you, or you two," said Piper spotting Phoebe and Cole in the doorway.

"Then who is it for?" asked Phoebe sitting down with Cole beside her.

"Leo," said Piper smiling.

"There is no way Leo is going to eat all that," said Prue pointing at the table.

"Yeah well, it's up to Leo if he wants you guys to have breakfast with us," said Piper heading into the kitchen.

"Why?" asked Prue and Phoebe at the same time.

"Because it's his birthday," said Piper walking back into the dining room.

"We didn't know it was Leo's birthday," said Phoebe looking at Cole and Prue.

"Well he doesn't like everyone to know," said Piper still bringing in breakfast things.

"You know you've made way to much food," said Cole looking at all the food on the table.

"So what's your point?" asked Piper laying the table.

"Hey what do you mean by he doesn't like everyone to know about his birthday we are practically family," said Phoebe.

"Well you know he died in 1942 and he's a little sensitive about his age," said Piper walking to the bottom of the stairs. She stopped and turned to look at all three of them sitting at the table.

"Look guys go into the kitchen and breakfast is on the table."

Cole, Phoebe and Prue stood up and walked into the kitchen, on the small kitchen table breakfast was all set up and ready to eat.

"Thanks Piper!" yelled Prue.

"Yeah it's great, thanks," yelled Phoebe.

Piper smiled and walked up the stairs she walked across the landing and opened her bedroom door. Leo sat up and smiled at Piper she walked over and sat beside him.

"Happy birthday," said Piper kissing Leo. Leo pulled Piper closer and they lay down on their bed. Their romantic moment was interrupted by Prue, Phoebe and Cole. Piper and Leo sat up.

"Have you heard of knocking?" asked Piper.

"Yeah sorry, but we wanted to say breakfast was great and happy birthday to Leo," said Phoebe.

"Yeah happy birthday," said Prue.

"Thanks," said Leo smiling.

"And now we are going," said Prue taking Phoebe's arm.

The three of them left and shut the door behind them.

"This is getting ridiculous," said Piper sitting with her legs crossed across her lap.

"What's ridiculous?" asked Leo sitting up beside her.

"The fact that we have no privacy in this house," said Piper looking at Leo with a look of anger and disappointment on her face.

"So what are you suggesting?" asked Leo.

"I'm saying that maybe we move out into our own place," said Piper standing up and heading over to her dresser.

"Are you sure? I mean the power of three not in the same house, don't you think that's risky?" asked Leo watching Piper.

"Well yeah, but Leo we're getting married and we're having a baby, we need a place of our own," said Piper sitting back down next to Leo.

"Well if it's what you want."

"Yeah it is, a room for us, a room for our baby and all the privacy in the world."

"So when do you wanna move out?" asked Leo hugging Piper.

"As soon as possible, if we don't do it now we're never gonna do it Leo," said Piper facing Leo.

"Ok so we'll look for places to move to," said Leo.

"I actually already found a place," said Piper showing Leo a book of the house.

"It's nice," said Leo looking through the pages.

"So what do you think?" asked Piper.

"I love it, it's perfect for us," said Leo smiling and kissing Piper on the head.

"Seer what do you see?" asked a deep voice.

"I see the middle sister, she is unhappy about where she is living," said the Seer.

"Is she the one having the baby that we want?" asked the voice again.

"Yes it is and I have the perfect plan," said the Seer with a grin appearing across her face.

"So what's this plan Seer?"

"Well she'll tell her sisters that she wants to move out, they'll get into and argument and hopefully with my help she'll use her powers against her sisters, then I'll be there to help her deal with what she has done."

"And what are you going to do after?" asked the voice.

"Bring her to our side, with a Charmed One on our side we would be unstoppable, not only that, with the child on our side no one would try and take over."

"I like that plan, do it." With that the voice that was heard disappeared from the Seer's lair.

At the Manor Prue, Phoebe and Cole were tidying up all their breakfast things.

"Don't worry about doing that guys, I'll do it as soon as me and Leo finish," said Piper walking down the stairs behind Leo.

"Piper, Prue pointed out to us that we seem to take you for granted, which is really unfair, I mean what if you go away on holiday you know we'll have to look after ourselves," said Phoebe washing up her plate.

"Well talking about me not being here, Leo and I were talking and well you know we're getting married and having a baby and I don't think they'll be enough room for us all here, so we're going to look at a place today," said Piper sitting down at the dining room table.

"What!" yelled Prue throwing her hand to the side, all the food shot across the table at Piper. Then in blue and white sparkling lights Piper orbed out just as the food flew right against the wall, when Piper orbed back in she was standing up with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" yelled Piper staring at her sister.

"I'm sorry Piper our powers are linked to our emotions you know that, but come on moving out of the Manor," said Prue sitting down.

"Yeah Piper no one's moved out of the Manor before," said Phoebe joining Prue.

"I know it's a lot to take in but this is what Leo and I have decided and even if you're not ok with it we're still going to move out," said Piper sitting back down.

"Cole maybe we should leave the girls alone," said Leo pointing to the living room.

"Yeah ok." Cole and Leo both walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, they switched on the T.V and watched the football.

Back in the kitchen the girls were not shouting at each other but by the tone in their voices you could tell they were angry.

"Piper please don't move out, is it because we get you to do everything because if it is we can do things ourselves," said Phoebe starting to cry.

"No Phoebe it's not because of that," said Piper holding her sisters hand.

"Then what is it?" asked Prue very calm.

"Just the fact that there won't be enough room for all of us," said Piper still holding Phoebe's hand but looking at Prue.

"She's lying to you, she's fed up with all the things you get her to do, she can't accept the fact that you're successful in your career and wants you to spend more time at home," said the Seer in Prue's mind so only she could hear.

"You know what Piper I think you're lying!" yelled Prue standing up.

"No Prue I'm not lying," said Piper staring at her sister.

"No you just can't accept the fact that I'm successful in my job and you just get stuck with the club and the jobs at home!"

"Prue that's not fair I love my club and I'm happy for your success, oh and I don't mind doing the jobs that need to be done at home," said Piper still staring at her sister.

"Phoebe look at your sisters they've never really cared about you, I mean they always resented the fact that they had to raise you and now the only sister who really understands you is leaving," said the Seer this time in Phoebe's mind.

"Piper this is not fair you're the only one who understands me," said Phoebe.

"Phoebe this isn't about you," said Prue looking at her.

"That's right no one cares about the youngest Halliwell poor Piper and Prue had to sacrifice their childhood to raise poor little Phoebe, I know you've always hated that."

"Phoebe that's not true, sure we did have to raise you but that was a long time ago," said Piper.

There she was again mediating between her very different sisters.

"Piper if you don't leave now this is how your life will be forever, your sisters arguing and you in the middle, it's time you did something about it," said the Seer.

"I've had enough!" yelled Piper throwing her hands in the air, the chandelier above Prue's head blew up and fell down. Prue looked up and waved her hand just as the chandelier came towards her it flew towards Phoebe at knee height, Phoebe levitated into the air and the chandelier smashed against the wall. Phoebe landed on her feet and the three of them stood staring at each other.

Leo and Cole came rushing into the dining room.

"What the hell happened?" asked Leo.

"We had a little fight," said Piper looking at Leo.

"Well it must have been a big fight not a little one because the Elders felt it and they're not happy," said Leo walking over to Piper, "look I gotta go find out what they want."

Leo kissed Piper on the head and orbed out in blue and white sparkling lights. Cole was standing next to Phoebe and all three girls had looks on their faces that could kill. Just then a demon appeared and threw an energy ball at Cole, he flew across the room and landed back in the living room, Phoebe ran over to him and lifted his head onto her lap.

"Piper, this is all part of your sisters plan to get you to stay, they need you. Work with the demon show them that you don't need them," said the Seer with a look of delight on her face.

Prue was standing by a dining room chair throwing her hands sending the demon flying. Piper faced her big sister and blew up the chair, which she was standing by, Prue was thrown back into the kitchen.

"Piper what are you doing?" yelled Phoebe rushing over to Prue.

Just as Phoebe rushed past another dining room chair Piper blew it up, Phoebe flew across the room and landed by the glass doors that lead to the conservatory. Cole was up by this time, he walked over and stood in front of Piper.

"Piper who's telling you to hurt your sisters?" asked Cole.

"None of your business," said Piper throwing her hands in the air, Cole froze mid sentence.

Piper looked at the damage she had caused and broke down into tears, Prue and Phoebe were both unconscious and Cole was frozen. The demon walked up to Piper and held out his hand.

"Come on, come with me to where you belong."

Piper took hold of the demon's hand and shimmered out.

Upstairs in the attic the Book of Shadows was on its stand but there was something different about it, the Triquetra had split into three different sections.

"Seer what is happening?" asked the Source.

"She's coming."

"Good," said the Source flaming out.

The demon took Piper to the Seer's lair.

"Piper welcome to my humble home," said the Seer.

Piper turned to face the demon who had shimmered her there, she threw her hands at him and blew him up.

"What was that for?" asked the Seer.

"That was for hurting my sisters only I can do that," said Piper with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"I knew you'd be perfect," said the Seer, "here drink this." Thee Seer handed Piper a glass.

"What is it?"

"It's a tonic that will help you and your baby join our team."

Piper took the glass and drank the tonic. She looked at the Seer and smiled.

"It was you who manipulated me and my sisters to get into that fight, through our emotions."

"Yes I'm sorry it was me, I had no other choice," said the Seer.

"It was inspiring and very well thought out."

"Well I'm the Seer I foresaw this coming."

"So Seer what happens next?" asked Piper moving closer to her, "do I kill you and take your job?"

"No you have your baby and help the Source destroy all that's good in the world, starting with your sisters."

At the Manor Cole had unfroze and was helping Phoebe and Prue up.

"Leo" There was no way that was Piper," said Prue, "Leo!"

"I know I mean she actually blew up our house and she froze Cole, she's never done that intentionally before," said Phoebe hugging Cole.

All three of them looked at the ceiling.

"Leo!"

Leo orbed in, in blue and white sparkling lights.

"What's up?"

"Look at what your fiancée did to our house," said Prue.

"Well where is she I'll have a word with her," said Leo looking around.

"She shimmered out with the demon that attacked us," said Cole.

"She what?"

"Yeah but she managed to knock me and Prue out oh and then freeze Cole," said Phoebe.

"What did the Elders want?" said Prue, "cause maybe if you'd have been here you could have stopped her."

"Look Prue I'm sorry but it's really important what the Elders told me and I need to tell you," said Leo looking at the three of them.

"Tell us Leo, what is it?" asked Phoebe.

"Try and levitate."

Phoebe looked at Leo puzzled but went to levitate. Cole and Prue looked at Phoebe she lifted her arms but still she didn't levitate.

"Where are my powers?" said Phoebe panicking.

Prue waved her hand at one of the dining room chairs, she even squinted her eyes, which she hadn't needed to do since she learnt to control her power through her hands.

"Leo what is going on?" asked Prue.

"Well your bond as sisters is what makes the power of three so strong but you guys used your powers on each other this caused the bond to break, which resulted in losing your powers. Now you need to remake that bond all of you," said Leo doing his Whitelighter job.

"I don't know what made us this angry because I know it's a big step you guys moving out but we are truly happy for you guys," said Prue.

"Yeah and in my head someone or something was telling me to shout all these things to you and Piper but I didn't mean them," said Phoebe.

"I know it was the same for me someone or something was in my head, which means it was in Piper's too."

"What was in Piper's too?" asked Piper using her unborn child's powers and orbing in.

"Piper, we're so glad you're home," said Phoebe rushing towards her.

"Don't get too excited Phoebe I'm not coming home, I'm just here to tell you that the Charmed Ones are dead."

"What? Piper you know we are defenceless without our powers," said Prue.

"Well I'm not that defenceless."

Piper threw out her hand and a long stream of fire flew at Prue. Prue waved her hand but the fire kept coming towards her.

"Prue, Phoebe I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said," called Piper in a very distressed voice.

"I'm sorry too," said Prue and Phoebe.

Prue waved her hand and the stream of fire diverted and shattered the window into little pieces.

"Damn it!" yelled Piper orbing out.

Piper orbed into the Seer lair.

"What happened Piper?" asked the Seer looking at her.

"The goodness inside me reached out to my sisters they now have their powers back."

"That's ok, drink this it will help." The Seer gave Piper the glass of tonic and she drank it with one gulp the grin across the Seer's face was bigger than usual.

Back at the Manor Phoebe, Prue, Cole and Leo were all tidying up after recent events.

"Leo how did I get my powers back?" asked Prue

"Well you both should have your powers back because you remade your bond as sisters," said Leo.

"We may have remade our bond but that didn't bring Piper back," said Phoebe running out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"Phoebe!" called Prue watching her sister.

Phoebe lay on her bed and was crying, she'd always been close to Piper and now she felt as though she had lost her to the worst thing ever, evil.

Please R&R


	9. The Power Of Two Will Have To Do

The Power Of Two Will Have To Do

The next morning Prue came down the stairs and found Cole lying on the sofa. He woke up just as she sat on the chair and switched on the TV.

"How comes your on the sofa?" asked Prue looking at Cole.

"Phoebe locked the door last night and I didn't want to upset her more so I just came down here."

"She'll be ok, she just needs time on her own," said Prue standing up, she headed towards the kitchen, stopped in the doorway and faced Cole. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yeah ok," said Cole heading out to the kitchen with Prue.

Upstairs Phoebe was looking through her wardrobe she picked out her blue jeans and a light pink top, on the top there was a small shape made from little diamonds, she loved this top because the diamonds were her initials P.H. She also loved this top because Piper had a top exactly the same except hers was a light blue colour. Once she had got dressed she left her room as she walked to the top of the stairs she glanced at Piper's bedroom door. Phoebe walked down the stairs, as she reached the bottom she stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hiya Pheebs," said Prue smiling.

Phoebe turned around and ran back up the stairs, she went in Piper's room found her light blue top and lay down on her bed. She missed her sister so much even though she had only been gone a day.

Phoebe was taking Piper's leaving very hard and couldn't bear to even go into the kitchen where Cole and Prue were. Even when Prue had called her 'Pheebs' she got upset because that was what Piper called her.

Down in the Seer's lair Piper was practicing using her new power.

"So what's this power called?" asked Piper throwing out her arm, "I mean I already have the powers of temporal stasis and molecular combustion."

"Your new power is called pyrokinesis," said the Seer pouring some tonic into a glass, "here you go drink this."

Piper took the glass, as she held it to her lips her hand threw it across the room.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened," said Piper looking at the pool of tonic on the floor.

"That's ok my dear, I'll make some more," said the Seer disappearing.

Piper closed her eyes and in a second she orbed out in blue and white sparkling lights.

She opened her eyes and it took her a while to balance herself.

"Why am I here?" asked Piper looking around.

She tried to orb but nothing happened

. Piper looked around and she realised exactly where she was, it was where all her family were buried.

"Don't please don't do this to me why are you doing this!" yelled Piper.

Just then Piper orbed again she didn't go back to the Seer's lair she went home to the Manor. She found herself in her bedroom.

"Phoebe, what are you doing in here?"

"Piper you're back," said Phoebe sitting up and facing her.

"I don't know what I'm doing here, I think the baby orbed me here."

Pink lights orbed out of Piper's back and shot through the air at Phoebe. She flew backwards and landed on the floor.

"Phoebe are you ok?" asked Piper concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, what the hell just happened?" asked Phoebe standing up and heading towards the door. "Prue!" Phoebe opened Piper's bedroom door.

"No Phoebe don't call Prue, we don't need her, just me and you come on come join us," said Piper pleading with her sister.

Prue came running up the stairs with Cole close behind her.

"Phoebe what is it?" asked Prue looking at her little sister.

""Me and Phoebe don't need you Prue!" yelled Piper throwing out her arm.

Phoebe, Cole and Prue stared at Piper. She looked at her hand, no fir, and even when she went to use her Charmed powers still nothing happened.

"Where the hell are my powers?" asked Piper confused by what was happening.

The Seer appeared next to Piper.

"Piper what are you doing here?"

"I don't know exactly but my powers aren't working," said Piper looking at the Seer.

The Seer looked confused by what Piper was telling her.

"Come along Piper," said the Seer holding out her hand.

"Stay away from me bitch!" yelled Piper.

"You heard her stay away," said Prue.

"You need to leave now!" yelled Phoebe pointing her finger at the Seer, a stream of fire shot from her hand, when she realised what she was doing she slightly moved her hand and the stream of fire missed the Seer.

"Hey that's my power!" yelled Piper pointing at Phoebe.

The Seer took hold of Piper's hand and they both disappeared.

"Piper no!" called Phoebe. She had lost her sister again.

"Phoebe you wanna explain?" asked Prue looking at her sister.

"Well I was in here when Piper orbed in, then I was on my arse, I called you and then Piper had no powers and I was throwing fire," said Phoebe pushing past Cole and Prue.

"Phoebe what is your problem?" asked Prue following Phoebe down the stairs.

"What do you think is my problem Prue, we've lost our sister!"

"You haven't lost her," said Cole hugging Phoebe.

"Not lost her, what do you think this is Cole she's evil," said Phoebe looking at him, "if Piper turning evil is not losing her then I don't know what is." By this time Phoebe was crying.

There was a knock on the front door. It was Katy, Piper's manager at the club.

"Hi Prue is Piper there?"

"No sorry she's not at the moment," said Prue looking Katy straight in the eyes.

"Her car's in the drive," said Katy pointing at Piper's car.

"I know she walked," said Prue, "but I'll tell her you stopped by, bye." Prue shut the door.

Katy stood and looked around the street no one was around, she orbed out in blue and white sparkling lights just like Leo.

Down in the Seer's lair Piper was having her own problems.

"I don't know what happened ok, one minute I have my powers the next I don't not even my Wiccan ones!"

"Well I don't know either I did not foresee this," said the Seer.

The Seer's eyes turned a white colour and she stood still. She could see white clouds and a girl taking to a man in a white robe.

"A girl and boy are here who shouldn't be, this is unexpected they're not from the future I saw but your future," said the Seer turning and facing Piper.

"My future?"

Piper looked confused she had no idea what the Seer was saying.

"What do they look like?" asked Piper still confused.

"Here look into this bowl."

The Seer handed Piper a bowl with water in it, she waved her hand over it and in the bowl appeared images of what the Seer had seen.

Piper's eyes turned a sparkling blue and white colour like orbs.

"Seer I don't see anything," said Piper looking at the bowl closely.

Back at the Manor Phoebe was still really upset.

"Phoebe hunny are you still upset about Piper?" asked Cole worried about Phoebe.

"What a stupid question Cole," said Prue.

"Leo!" called Phoebe looking at the ceiling.

Leo orbed in, in blue and white sparkling lights just like in Piper's eyes.

"Leo I need to ask you something about Piper," said Phoebe standing up.

"Sure, what about Piper?"

"Well she gained that new power pyrokinesis, now I have it, I don't know why but she doesn't even have her Charmed powers I'm just wondering would I have them too?"

"You'd have to try the powers to make sure you have them," said Leo looking confused.

Phoebe looked around the room, she focused all her energy on a lamp that was sitting on a side table and just like Piper would Phoebe threw her hands out. The lamp blew up; Phoebe had two of Piper's powers now.

"Cole throw an energy ball at me," said Phoebe looking at him.

"No I'm not going to throw an…"

Phoebe had thrown her hands in the air and frozen Cole, she knew Cole wouldn't throw and energy ball at her. So now she knew she had all of Piper's powers.

"I have all her powers Leo, how?" asked Phoebe.

"Wait you have your two powers plus the three from Piper," said Prue.

"Yeah, oh Leo when Piper and I were talking in the mirror I saw pink orbs coming out of her back and then they shot into me."

"Well Phoebe it could be the babies way of saying, 'I'm protecting my mum'," said Leo.

"We have to get her back," said Phoebe looking at Leo, Prue and Cole who had just unfroze.

"What's going on?" asked Cole looking around.

"Sorry baby I had to freeze you to see if I had Piper's powers and I do," said Phoebe hugging Cole.

"So you have your powers plus Piper's?"

"Yeah and now we're trying to get Piper back," said Prue.

"What are we doing here Katy?" asked a man in a white robe.

"You know why we are here," said Katy also wearing a white robe.

"Look guys think of a plan and when I get back from speaking to the Elders tell me and I'll help," said Leo orbing out to the Elders.

"Ok so what are we going to do?" asked Prue.

Leo orbed up to some clouds where a few Elders greeted him.

"What is it I'm trying to get the middle Charmed sister back," said Leo looking a little annoyed by their call.

"We've detected two suspicious people here and we'd like you to check them out," said Elder one.

"Why me?" asked Leo annoyed.

"Because we need to take your mind off Piper and let her sister figure out what to do," said another Elder.

"But these two have got to be whitelighters or they wouldn't be able to get up here," said Leo looking at each Elder.

"Well why don't you deal with them and let the girls get your fiancée back."

"Ok but after I report who they are back to you I'll go help the girls," said Leo orbing out to find the two strangers.

"Leo's coming Katy, can you feel it?" said the man in the whitelighters robe.

"Yeah I can he's orbing here," said Katy quickly putting her robe on and putting up her hood so her face was covered, the man who was with her did the same. Leo orbed in and found the two whitelighters huddled together.

"What are you two doing here, nobody knows about this place except the Elder's and a few whitelighters.

"Well we just sort of found it," said Katy keeping her face hidden.

"The Elder's sent me here to find out who you are and what you want," said Leo looking at the both of them.

"Why do you want to know who we are?" asked Katy pulling down her hood.

"Katy what are you doing here? How did you get here?" asked Leo very confused.

"Well I'm sort of a whitelighter."

"And who's your friend?" asked Leo looking at the hooded man.

"I'm Wy…" began the man.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Katy.

"The Elders seem to think you're evil, but I can see this is just a waste of my time," said Leo looking a little annoyed.

"Wasting your time for what?" asked the man taking his hood off.

"My fiancée is evil and I'm supposed to be saving her with her sisters," said Leo still looking annoyed.

"Then why don't you go and save them, but please don't tell Piper about me being a whitelighter because I really love my job," said Katy pleading with Leo.

"Ok, but listen don't come back up here the Elder's will get you reborn," said Leo orbing out.

"They could try," said the man looking at Katy.

"You know you nearly gave everything away Wyatt, come on lets go to P3," said Katy, "we need to somehow help save mum without being seen."

Katy and Wyatt orbed out and stayed in the back room of P3.

"Look Katy there's not much more we can do ok, we just got to let me, well the baby me do the job," said Wyatt as him and Katy were setting up their beds.

"Yes but Wyatt you know what happened last time you just used your powers to try and save her it didn't work," said Katy staring at Wyatt.

"Yes but last time the Elder's kept Leo away and he wasn't able to help Phoebe and Prue," said Wyatt still putting his side of the argument across.

"Ok and if Leo needs our help we'll be there to help right?"

"Right, night sis."

Wyatt kissed his sister on the head and laid in his sleeping bag.

"Night."

Katy also lay in her sleeping bag and she thought about her mum, dad and older brother who happened to be lying next to her.

At the Manor Prue and Phoebe were still trying to figure out how to get Piper back.

"It's the middle of the night lets think some more in the morning," said Prue looking at her sister who was yawning.

"No Prue I can't sleep, I was getting through to her, its you she doesn't seem to like," said Phoebe still yawning.

Just then Leo orbed in.

"Hiya have you thought about how to get her back?" asked Leo.

"No not yet but I think you might be the link," said Phoebe looking at Leo.

"Me, why?"

"You're her boyfriend she listens to you, we grew up with her and she never listens to us," said Phoebe.

"Ok so what do we do?" asked Leo.

"We summon Piper and you talk to her," said Phoebe placing five candles in a circle.

"Prue I'm going to need your help with the summoning spell."

"Ok, I think Cole should help too," said Prue.

"Yeah ok," said Cole.

All four of them stood with a candle in front of them and chanted.

"Powers of the sisters rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle her, blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me."

Just then in white sparkling lights Piper appeared.

"What the hell am I doing here?" demanded Piper looking around the circle.

"Piper listen we love you, we want you to come home," said Prue looking her sister in the eye.

"I don't have to answer to you," said Piper with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Piper that's not fair!" yelled Cole.

"You know what you stay out of this!" yelled Piper spinning round to face Cole.

"Piper look at me," said Leo in a calm voice.

"What?" asked Piper looking at Leo.

"Piper, your sisters love you and want you to come home," said Leo looking at her in the eye.

"Leo I know you mean well but I really don't care."

Piper took Leo by the neck and threw him across the room, she spun round kicked Cole in the face and before Prue had the chance to use her power, Cole came flying towards her and landed right on top of her. Phoebe looked around at the damage Piper had caused.

"Come on Piper you don't want to do this," said Phoebe backing away from Piper.

"I gave you a chance to join me and you threw it in my face!"

Piper pulled an athame out of her back pocket and held it at Phoebe throat.

"Come on little sister, use the powers you stole from me," said Piper forcing Phoebe against a wall.

"Piper this isn't you, think about your fiancée Leo and your baby," said Phoebe, "remember how this all started we had that argument because you and Leo were thinking of moving out."

Piper looked at her sister and saw the emptiness in her eyes.

"You really miss me don't you?"

"Of course Piper you're my big sister," said Phoebe.

Piper lowered the athame and stepped back from Phoebe. Cole, Leo and Prue were all standing behind Piper; she spun round and stood next to Phoebe.

"Stay away form me!" yelled Piper holding the athame at arms length.

Just then a demon shimmered in.

"Piper, come on the Seer wants you to drink this."

The demon gave Piper the glass. As she took it she threw it on the floor.

"Give this message to the Seer."

Piper threw the athame at the demon and he exploded into flames. Piper fell to the floor in tears, Phoebe walked over to her sister.

"Phoebe be careful," said Prue concerned for her sister.

Phoebe knelt down next to Piper and hugged her. Just then pink orbs appeared from Phoebe's back and shot into Piper.

"Leo what the hell just happened?" asked Phoebe looking at him.

"I think the baby gave mummy her powers back," said Leo looking at them.

Piper stood up, Cole formed an energy ball and Prue stood ready to fight, Phoebe was the only one who trusted Piper enough to let her guard down.

"Cole what are you doing?" asked Piper looking at the energy ball in his hand.

"Piper are you back?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah hunny I'm back, and I'm sorry if I hurt any of you," said Piper looking at her.

"Piper are you ok?" asked Leo.

"Yeah I'm fine, the baby is fine too, Prue I know I said some hurtful stuff to you but I didn't mean any of it."

"I know hunny," said Prue hugging her little sister.

"I want a hug too," said Phoebe hugging her two big sisters.

"Leo I'm really sorry," said Piper hugging her fiancée.

"Look Piper I was thinking instead of waiting till October to get married we get married tomorrow."

"But Leo we haven't got anything planned yet."

"What do we need to plan, we're going to summon Grams and then we're married," said Leo, "look Piper I don't want to lose you again."

"Ok I think we can do it, all I gotta do is buy a dress, get Prue and Phoebe their bridesmaid dresses and get you and Cole tuxes," said Piper very excited.

"Look I can get the tuxes," said Leo smiling at Piper.

"Yeah and Prue and I can get our dresses," said Phoebe.

"Ok well can we go tomorrow, because I'm really tired," said Prue yawning.

"Yeah ok, we can go tomorrow morning," said Piper.

Prue walked up the stairs and went into her room as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

"Night Piper, I'm so glad you're home," said Phoebe hugging her sister again.

"I know I love you so much," said Piper kissing her sister on the head.

Phoebe took Cole by the hand and both went upstairs and fell straight to sleep in each other's arms.

"Phoebe thought that I was the key to get you back," said Leo walking up the stairs with Piper.

"You were, you and Phoebe, I love you both so much."

Leo and Piper walked into their room and lay down on their bed.

"I missed this bed and being here with you," said Piper hugging Leo.

"I know while you were gone I didn't even stay here, I couldn't."

"I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either."

Leo kissed Piper on the head and they both shut their eyes and fell asleep.

"This was not part of my plan but it doesn't matter, I have another way of getting that little baby boy," said the Seer with her eyes glowing white.


	10. Married In Magic

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything from Charmed; I also don't own Piper and Leo's wedding vows or the hand-fasting.**

**Authors Note:**** Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter 10, chapter 11 and 12 will hopefully be up soon.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. **

Married In Magic

The next morning Piper woke up and the sun was shining into her and Leo's room, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Down in the kitchen Prue, Phoebe and Cole were eating breakfast.

"Prue what's up?" asked Phoebe looking at her sister.

"Nothing, I just got to get to work," said Prue standing up.

"What about our dresses, I said we'd go get them for Piper's wedding," said Phoebe following her sister.

"Well you can get them with Piper," said Prue picking up her keys.

"Sure, I'm sure Piper will understand."

"Great."

Prue walked out the front door, got into her car and drove to Bucklands auction house.

"What's wrong with her this morning?" asked Cole looking at Phoebe.

"I don't know she's been acting weird since Piper got back," said Phoebe closing the front door.

"Hey Phoebe, have you seen Leo or Prue this morning?" asked Piper coming downstairs with a smile on her face.

"Well hunny we haven't seen Leo, maybe he's doing the whole don't see the bride on her wedding day thing and Prue just left for work," said Phoebe looking at her sisters face change.

"But we've got to get the dresses, my wedding is today," said Piper a little annoyed and upset.

"Look hunny everything is going to be ok," said Phoebe, "I'll go and get dressed then we can pick up the dresses."

"Ok, I'll call Prue, I need to talk to her," said Piper picking up the phone.

"Ok, speak to you in a minute." Phoebe ran up the stairs and went to get dressed.

"Hello Prue Halliwell speaking."

"Hi Prue, it's me Piper."

"Oh hey Piper, what's up?" asked Prue looking through some files on her desk.

"I just wondered why you left without talking to me this morning."

"Oh sorry about that I've been really busy this week and today was no exception."

"Prue you said we would all go pick up our dresses together," Piper said walking into the kitchen.

"Look I'm really sorry but I've got a lot to do, see you at home later," Prue said hanging up.

"Ok then bye," said Piper slamming the phone on the side.

"What's wrong Piper?" asked Phoebe heading into the kitchen.

"She hung up on me and said she was too busy to come out with us."

"Maybe she really is busy," replied Phoebe looking at Piper.

"I know she's lying Phoebe, she never could lie," said Piper upset that her big sister was avoiding her.

Phoebe walked over to the oat rack put on her coat and grabbed Piper's keys.

"Hey Phoebe I'm not dressed yet!" said Piper looking at her sister.

"I know I'll be right back I promise."

"But Phoebe our dresses."

Phoebe had already slammed the door shut and drove off in Piper's car. Piper shook her head and headed over to the box of flowers she was going to hang on the banister.

Phoebe parked Piper's car and locked the doors, she walked up some steps and walked through some glass doors.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the lady sitting at the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Prue Halliwell," said Phoebe looking around.

"I'm sorry Miss Halliwell is busy at the moment."

"I don't care tell her it's her sister Phoebe."

"Hang on please." The lady picked up her phone and pressed a few buttons, "hello could you tell Miss Halliwell that her sister Phoebe is here please." The lady sat with the phone to her ear listening to the person on the other end, "ok I'll tell her," she said hanging up, "you can go up."

"Thank you," said Phoebe heading to the lift. She got in and went up to Prue's floor as the doors opened she stepped out and headed towards the double red doors, she opened one door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" asked Prue looking at her sister.

"What am I doing? Prue our sister is at home upset that her big sister is not going to help her on her wedding day."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not in family mode right now, look I love Piper I do, but come on who was the one that was able to save her?"

"Well yeah but Prue…."

"No Phoebe she wanted you not me and that just shows that I'm not as needed as I thought," said Prue looking at her baby sister.

Just then Cole shimmered in next to Phoebe, both girls looked at him.

"Hey," he said acknowledging Prue, "Phoebe, Piper need you at home, wedding emergency."

Prue raised her eyebrows at Phoebe in a look that said 'see-she'd-prefer-you'.

"Ok, Prue think about what you have just told me," Phoebe said taking Cole's hand as they both shimmered out.

Back at the Manor Piper was freaking out, she was putting the flowers on the banisters and each time she went to put one end up the other fell off, finally they were up. Phoebe and Cole shimmered in behind Piper.

"Oh my god!" yelled Piper turning around, she threw her hands out in front of her and the flowers she had just hung up, blew up and fell to the floor, "NO!"

"Ok Piper hunny calm down and keep your hands down where we can see them," said Phoebe walking over to Piper and pushing her arms to her side.

"Phoebe where's my car?" asked Piper realising Phoebe must have shimmered back with Cole.

"At Buck lands, look Cole will go get your car and drive it home," said Phoebe turning to face Cole, he kissed Phoebe and shimmered out back to Bucklands.

"No do you want to explain what's wrong? Asked Phoebe guiding her big sister to the sofa.

"Well I'm freaking out, Prue is not talking to me god knows why and I have this really bad feeling that something is going to go wrong," said Piper holding Phoebe's hands.

"Look sweetie, Prue is just a little upset that I was the one who was able to save you know, because we're all supposed to have a tight bond and I promise that I won't let anyone ruin your day, ok?"

"Thanks Phoebe, I love you," said Piper smiling.

"I know, I love you too, now go upstairs, relax in a bubble bath and then we can go pick up our dresses."

"Thanks."

"Right one sister down, one to go," said Phoebe as she watched her Piper walk back upstairs.

"Look Wyatt, Aunt Prue is really upset, at this rate she isn't going to make it to mum and dad's wedding and she needs to be there," Katy rambled looking at her older brother.

"Katy, calm down, ok? Everything is going to be fine," Wyatt, reasoned watching his sister pace around the room.

"Everything is not going to be fine unless Aunt Prue is at the wedding."

"The we'll get her there," Wyatt said sinking into deep thought.

"Phoebe, I'm ready shall we go pick up our…wow it's beautiful in here," Piper said as she looked around the living room, which now had flowers everywhere.

"Glad you like it," said Phoebe smiling.

"Like it, I love it!" Piper exclaimed hugging her baby sister.

"Come on let's go get your dress."

Piper and Phoebe both left the Manor and headed to the bridal store in Piper's car.

In a dark, dismal cave stood the Seer surrounded by demons and warlocks.

"Ok you," the Seer said pointing at one demon, "remember you need to ruin the middle sisters wedding, do not harm her bring her to me."

The demon nodded and shimmered out of the cave.

Katy looked at Wyatt before they both orbed out back to P3.

"Wyatt, why have we come back here? We need to warn mum," Katy said.

"Yes we do but we cant just orb in and say 'hey a demon is coming to ruin your wedding day'," Wyatt said looking at his baby sister.

"Ok, you're right but how are we going to warn them?" Katy asked.

"I don't know yet but we have a little more time," Wyatt replied.

"Wow Piper you look beautiful," Phoebe said smiling at her sister.

She was wearing a long white satin dress; her hair was twirled up in a clip with strands hanging down by her face to complete the look she had her mother's pearl necklace on and a pair of white shoes.

"Thank you so do you," Piper replied.

Phoebe was wearing a floor length baby pink coloured dress, her hair was also twirled up in a clip with a few strands hanging down by her face she also wore a pair of white shoes.

"Where's Prue?" asked Piper.

Phoebe looked at the floor; she could feel Piper's eyes burning into her, "Piper, Prue is still at work I was just about to check up on her I'm sure she's on her way."

"Phoebe she knows how important today is to me," Piper said nearly in tears.

"Hey hunny don't cry you'll ruin your make up," Phoebe said.

Piper looked at her, she lifted her dress and headed up the stairs. Phoebe headed to the phone to call Prue.

"Hello Prue Halliwell speaking."

"Prue, where the hell are you!" demanded Phoebe.

"I'm at work, can you stop shouting?"

"Aren't you forgetting something…like your sisters wedding," Phoebe replied.

"Can you tell Piper I'm sorry but I'm still really busy and I'm really behind, bye," Prue said hanging up.

Phoebe placed the phone back down on the table, as Leo orbed in and Cole shimmered.

"Hey Phoebe," Cole greeted kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, but we have we have a problem, Prue's not coming."

"What?" Leo asked.

White sparkling lights appeared and formed the girls Grams.

"Hi Grams," Phoebe greeted her.

"Hi my darling, where's your sister?"

"Which one?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"Prue."

"She's not here Grams, I don't think she's coming she's still a bit upset about he other night."

"Ok Katy you stay here," Wyatt said.

"No way I'm coming with you," she replied.

"But Aunt Prue will recognise you."

"Exactly, she'll trust me more."

"Fine, come on."

Wyatt and Katy both orbed out to Bucklands auction house, right into their Aunt Prue's office. Prue noticed them and threw out both her hands using her telekinetic power on them. Wyatt's shield went up around him and Katy lifted her hand deflecting the attack, shattering Prue's vase on her desk.

"Who are you?" she demanded before noticing Piper's bar manager Katy, "Katy what are you doing?"

"Listen Prue, you have to go to the Manor, the Seer has planned an attack at the wedding, Piper and Phoebe will die, if the power of three is not there," Katy said pleading with her.

"I don't believe you," Prue said still wary of her intruders.

"Here, look at this," Wyatt said waving his hand over her glass of water, showing Prue what the Seer had planned.

"I have to get home, thank you," she said before running out of her office to the lift, she rode it down into the lobby and ran from the building not caring about the stares she received from other workers. She got in her car and drove as fast as could home.

At the Manor everything was ready, Piper had decided that if Prue didn't want to be there it was her decision but she was still going to get married today. Leo, Phoebe and Cole waited for Piper to come downstairs. Phoebe had tried calling Prue again but there had been no answer.

Piper walked down the stairs, as Grams used her powers to start the music. Everyone had grins plastered across their faces as Piper walked over to Leo. Piper looked at Leo and then to her Grams before turning to Phoebe and Cole.

"I'm sorry Leo but I can't do this not without Prue here, I thought I could," Piper said now facing Leo.

Just then an energy ball flew across the room and fried the flowers. They all turned to see the intruder. Cole immediately went on the attack, Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon as Piper raised her hands and attempted to blow him up.

"It's no good we need the power of three," Phoebe said taking hold of Piper's hand as they both moved back.

"Come with me witch!" the demon said looking at Piper.

Just then the Manor door flew open and in ran Prue, she flicked her wrist a second time sending the demon into the dining table.

"Piper, Phoebe, are you ok?" Prue asked heading over to them.

"Yeah," they both replied.

"Girls don't you have a job to do?" asked Grams looking at the three of them.

"Come on, let's get to the book," Prue said taking both her sisters hands and running up the stairs to the Book of Shadows.

The demon stood up and looked at Cole, Leo and Grams before shimmering out. Up in the attic the girls had identified the demon, as he shimmered in throwing an energy ball at them. Prue raised her right hand telekinetically sending it back towards him, the demon moved out of the way as the girls started chanting; "hell threw you from it's inner core, but earth won't hold you anymore, since heaven cannot be your place, your flesh and blood we now erase!"

"This isn't over!" the demon yelled before exploding into flames.

Piper looked at her sisters, "I am not cleaning that up."

The three of them laughed.

"Hey Piper don't you have a wedding to get to?" asked Prue smiling.

"Yeah, but I don't want to get married without you being there Prue."

"Who says I'm not, come on."

Prue quickly changed into her floor length baby pink dress and white shoes, she quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and clipped it up, all three of them then headed downstairs.

"Ok, Leo lets get married," Piper, announced heading into the living room. Leo smiled and stood in position, as did everyone else. Grams started the music again and began the service.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Leo Wyatt, and Piper Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you."

"I do," said Leo looking at Piper.

"I do," said Piper smiling.

"You may face each other, join hands. Leo, you may recite your vows," said Grams smiling.

"Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours."

"Piper…" said Grams.

"Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will."

Grams had a slight tear slide down her cheek, "here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Grams used her telekinesis to slowly bind the cord around the joint hands.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be," said Piper and Leo together.

"So mote it be," said Grams.

"So mote it be," said Prue, Phoebe and Cole in unison.

"Kiss her," Grams said a huge smile forming on her face.

Prue, Phoebe and Cole all smiled and clapped the happy couple.

"They did it, they got married," said Katy smiling.

"Yes they did now let's see the Seer get to mum now," replied Wyatt hugging Katy.

"All of you are useless," said the Seer looking round at the demons and warlocks, "I guess I'll have to do it myself," she said smiling her eyes glowing a bright white colour.


	11. Good Or Evil Part One

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed never will unfortunately. The only character I own is Katy.**

**Authors Note: Ok so as you can probably tell this is a two parter, the second part of this story should be up shortly depending on my schedule, I'm having a blast writing this story and I do have plans to write a sequel pretty much straight away. **

**I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers and hope that you all enjoy this chapter and the next!**

Good Or Evil (Part One)

A few weeks later the Charmed Ones were all busy doing their own thing. Prue was out on a second date with Andy, because of all the demon attacks and Andy being so busy at work they hadn't found the time but Cole had kindly offered to cover for him, leaving them alone for the evening. In doing so Cole had to call Phoebe at the Manor and rain check their date, he explained and she completely understood.

Piper sat in the living room with her hand resting on her pregnant stomach, she was really getting big, and as she thought about it she scrunched up her face.

"Hey Piper, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked panic settling in, what if Piper was in labour.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, I'm just thinking about how fat I am," she said looking at Phoebe.

"Piper," Phoebe deadpanned, "you're not fat you're pregnant, there's a difference," she reasoned.

"I know…but I still feel fat."

"Piper you're beautiful…and you know it," Phoebe said sitting next to her sister.

Piper smiled and the realised Phoebe was supposed to be on a date with Cole.

"Phoebe, where's Cole? You guys had a date, did he stand you up? If he did I'll blow him up," Piper rambled answering her own questions.

"Piper!" Phoebe called, Piper stopped mid sentence, "Cole never stood me up, we had a rain check."

"Oh," Piper said, "why's that?"

"Being the nice guy he is, he said he would cover for Andy so he could go out with Prue."

"Holding out on happiness for your big sister Phoebe, I'm impressed," Piper smirked.

Phoebe smiled at her, "yeah well Prue sacrificed her childhood for us, and it's the least I could do to repay her."

"So do you want to watch a film or something?" Piper asked.

"Yeah ok, but question, I know why I'm here alone but where is your husband?" Phoebe asked picking up the remote and changing the channel.

Piper smiled and unknowingly fiddled with her wedding and engagement rings before answering, "Leo is with a charge."

"Guess it's just us then sis," Phoebe said moving closer to Piper and resting her head on her big sisters shoulder. They both continued to watch the movie until sleep claimed them both.

The Seer shimmered into the Halliwell Manor and came across the sleeping forms of Phoebe and Piper. The Seer approached them cautiously; she extended her right hand towards Piper able to feel the power radiating from her. As she got closer a purple coloured force field surrounded both Piper and Phoebe protecting them.

"Protect her while you can my little one, you'll be protecting me soon," the Seer sniggered.

Prue and Andy were on the front porch both thanking each other for the lovely evening they had just had. Andy leant towards Prue as she did the same, their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away from each other they both looked into the others eyes.

"Do you want to come in?" Prue asked smiling at him.

"I'd love to," he said smiling back at her.

Prue opened the Manor door and stepped inside Andy following. Prue headed towards the living room leaving Andy to close the door, she couldn't believe what she saw; the Seer standing over her baby sisters, luckily Piper and Leo's baby was protecting them. Prue acted almost immediately waving her arm and sending the Seer crashing through the coffee table causing Andy to run in, and Piper and Phoebe to wake.

"Andy stay behind Piper!" Prue yelled as the Seer stood again, "get out of this house!" Prue shouted again turning her attention to the evil before her.

She wasn't stupid, she knew she couldn't go up against the Charmed Ones, she looked at Piper, "we'll see each other again Piper," she said grinning.

"I don't think so because you'll have to go through me," Phoebe said not willing to lose her sister without a fight.

"Me too," said Prue standing in front of Piper with Phoebe by her side.

The Seer smiled smugly by passing the looks Phoebe and Prue were giving her and looking straight at Piper whose face was as cold as stone.

She shimmered out and Prue turned to face her sisters.

"Are you two ok?" she asked.

"Yeah Prue, we're ok, good you came in when you did," Phoebe replied.

"She was standing right over you guys, but she couldn't do anything because this little one wouldn't let her get close," Prue said placing her hand on Piper's stomach.

"Piper are you ok?" Phoebe asked looking at her worried.

"Yeah, it's just she means what she says," Piper replied moving away from them.

"Yeah, but Piper we meant what we said, if it's a fight she wants she's got one," Prue said.

"Question?" Andy interrupted, "who was she?"

"She's the Seer, the one that turned us against each other before," Prue replied looking at him.

Andy just nodded in agreement not really knowing what a Seer was.

"The Seer was here?" Cole asked as he shimmered in at the end of the conversation.

"Cole," Phoebe said walking into his embrace.

"You know what guys I'm gonna head up to bed," said Piper leaving them alone.

"Ok, good night," replied Phoebe, but Piper was already halfway up the stairs, "do you think she's ok?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know Phoebe, would you be ok if the demon who took you and turned you against your sisters came to your house and said 'we'll meet again'?" Prue asked.

"Probably not," she replied.

"Maybe we should head up Phoebe," Cole suggested taking her hand.

"Yeah come on, night guys."

"Night Phoebe," replied Prue and Andy also heading upstairs. They all changed into their sleepwear and practically fell asleep when their heads touched the pillows.

Piper, however, was lying in bed staring at the ceiling the Seer's words flowing round her mind. She was so occupied with that she didn't hear the familiar jingle or glowing blue and white lights as they formed her husband.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm so late, I couldn't get away," he said taking his shirt and trousers off before climbing into bed, "you ok?" he asked worried.

Piper didn't say anything she just cuddled up to him needing him to hold her, to which he complied. He stayed awake till he knew she was asleep before finally drifting off himself.

The next morning before anyone had even opened their eyes Piper was up, showered and at P3.

Leo reached across to talk to Piper but the bed was empty and cold, which meant she had been gone ages. He got out of bed had a quick shower and got dressed in a dark pair of jeans and a navy shirt. He headed downstairs and found Prue, Andy, Phoebe and Cole all sat in the living room drinking coffee.

"Hey Leo," smiled Prue.

"Hey, I was just wondering what happened last night? I came in and Piper never said two words and I was expecting her to hit the roof I was that late," he replied looking at them.

"Well Leo when I got home with Andy last night the Seer was here standing over Piper and Phoebe," Prue began.

"But the baby was protecting us," Phoebe continued.

"Anyway I threw her across the room, and then she said to Piper something about seeing her soon," Prue said.

"And Prue and I stepped in and said 'not without a fight' and then Piper really wasn't herself," Phoebe ended.

Leo looked at them processing what they had just told him, finally he spoke, "and no one thought to call me?"

"Well Piper said you were with a charge Leo, you can't just drop them because there was a demon in the house. If you always did that then all your other charges would suffer and you'd never leave this house," Phoebe said stating the truth.

"Yeah ok Phoebe you're right, I just don't know what to do," he said.

"Let us deal with the Seer and Piper and you concentrate on your charges and being a good husband and father," Prue said smiling.

Piper was at P3 making sure everything was ready for a sound check, she had managed to find time between getting married and fighting demons to book Dishwalla in her club for that evening. It was all over the radio, how P3 had done it again and how P3 was the place to be. Piper couldn't believe how lucky she was, her club was doing great, she had great sisters, a fantastic husband and expecting her first child. She should be jumping for joy, right? Wrong…instead of being happy about the good things in her life, she couldn't stop thinking about the Seer and those words she had uttered to her.

"Hey Piper," Katy greeted walking down the stairs into the club.

"Hi Katy," she said smiling.

"So Dishwalla her tonight it's gonna be great."

"Yeah, hey do you think you could work an extra couple of hours tonight?"

"Sure, Piper you shouldn't even be here it's not good for you or your little one," Katy said stacking glasses on the bar ready to put away.

"I know but I need to be here a little while, oh…" she said staggering on her feet and raising her right hand to her forehead.

"Piper are you ok?" Katy asked worried.

"No I'm not can you call my sisters, I don't think I should drive home," she replied sitting down.

"Of course I will," Katy said rushing to the phone.

"Hello Prue Halliwell speaking."

"Prue it's Katy, Piper has come over funny, she can't drive home."

"I'll be right there!" Prue shouted into the receiver and hanging up.

"Prue what's wrong?" Phoebe asked looking at her sister worried.

"Piper has had a funny turn at P3," Prue said picking up her coat and keys.

"I'm coming," Phoebe said also picking up her coat.

Andy and Cole had both headed out to work and the Elders had called Leo.

Prue and Phoebe both headed to P3 in Prue's car.

"Piper!" they both called rushing down the steps.

"I'm ok just feeling a little dizzy and ill," Piper replied looking at her sisters.

"Come on honey let's get you home," Prue said helping her stand up.

"Katy can you sort everything out?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure, wish Piper well for me," Katy replied.

"Will do, where are her keys I'll drive her car home," Phoebe said taking Piper's keys from Katy and leaving in the car.

The three of them arrived back at the Manor and headed inside.

"Prue! Phoebe!" Piper screamed lying down on the sofa.

"What?" they asked rushing into the living room.

"I think I'm having my baby!" she screamed again.

"Ok, ok don't panic," Prue said, "just breathe."

"Leo!" Phoebe called while rushing around getting blankets and warm water, "Leo!"

Leo orbed in and looked at her, "what's wrong?"

"Piper thinks she's gone into labour," Phoebe replied.

"I don't think I have…ow oh…I know I have!"

Leo rushed to her side, "you're doing great baby."

"How the hell would you know you just got here! Where the hell have you been?" she shouted at the top of her voice, the poor neighbours.

"Sorry darling, I'm here now," he said soothingly.

"Ok Piper, you're going to have to push," Prue said as Piper screamed yet again and gripped Leo's hand tighter.

"Keep going honey," Leo encouraged her.

Piper kept pushing and soon enough her baby was born; it was a bundle of blue and white orbs.

"Is that…?" Piper asked leaving her question hanging.

"If you're referring to Mr Winkie between the legs then yes," Phoebe said holding the bouncing baby boy before handing him to Piper.

"Look what we did," Piper said facing Leo.

"I've got a son," Leo whispered overjoyed.

"You are blessed, you are loved and you are wise," Piper said smiling through her joyous tears.

Just then the Seer shimmered in and looked at the happy family.

"Get out!" Piper said staring at her eyes full of anger and hatred.

"Come on Piper, think of what I'm offering," the Seer said smirking at her.

Prue went to wave her hand to telekinetically throw the Seer, but Piper's voice stopped her.

"Prue let me," she said, Piper raised her hand, which wasn't cradling her son and gestured at the Seer. There was an explosion on her chest and she staggered back.

"Now that was a warning next time will be worse, get out."

The Seer looked at them and shimmered out of the room.

"Nicely done sis," Phoebe commented admiring the new baby boy.

"Have you thought of any names?" Prue asked.

"I have," Piper started, "I would like to call him Wyatt after you Leo, you're the best thing in my life and because of you I have this beautiful little guy," she finished.

"Leo smiled, "I would love that."

"Wyatt Halliwell welcome to the world," Prue said smiling.

Cole and Andy came home from work later that evening to find everyone fawning over baby Wyatt.

"Who's this little guy?" Cole asked announcing their presence.

"This is Piper and Leo's son…Wyatt," Phoebe said hugging Cole.

"You owe me fifty bucks," Cole said smiling, Phoebe shook her head and smiled before they all headed over to get a little more time with the nephew before fell asleep.

A few days later everyone was still fawning over Wyatt, taking countless amounts of pictures and just spending quality time with each other. One afternoon Wyatt was lying in his cradle, with Piper watching over him, as demons plus the Seer shimmered in. Piper stood automatically in front of her son to protect him.

"Come on Piper, embrace your destiny," said the Seer holding out her hands.

"My destiny is to protect my son," she spat, "Prue! Phoebe!"

They came running in along with Cole, Leo and Andy, just as each demon raised an energy ball. Wyatt sensed trouble and his shield went up around himself, the demons knew they weren't to hurt Piper or the child and aimed their energy balls at Prue, Phoebe, Cole, Leo and Andy. Prue knew Andy would never survive; he was only mortal after all so she pulled him back into Wyatt's protection shield. Piper saw what the demons had done and knew they would never be able to take them all on. Every demon raised their energy balls ready to strike.

"No!" Piper screamed throwing out both of her hands streams of fire flowing from each one.

Many of the demons got caught in her line of fire, others shimmered out in time. Piper felt the power surge through her as she continued to send the streams of fire from her hands; her eyes turned black and then went back to their original brown colour. She lowered her hands and turned to face her family not an ounce of emotion on her face.

Leo, Cole, Prue and Phoebe all stepped towards Wyatt, his force field protecting them all.

"Let's get out of here," Piper said taking hold of the Seers arm.

The Seer smirked at the others as they both shimmered out.

"Piper no!" Phoebe yelled.

They all looked at each other knowing it wasn't going to be the last time they'd battle with the demons or Piper…


	12. Good Or Evil Part Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed never will unfortunately.**

**Authors Note: Well this is the second part of chapter 11 and it's the end, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will have the sequel to this story posted soon.**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Please as always review! x**

Good or Evil (Part Two)

"I should have done more to stop her!" Phoebe yelled throwing her hands in the air and then swinging them down to her side.

Just then the ground beneath them began to shake, they each held out their arms to steady themselves. Wyatt's screaming pierced the silence; Leo bent down and carefully picked up the screaming child.

"What was that?" Andy was the first to ask.

"I don't know," Prue replied truthfully.

"It felt like a small tremor, " Cole aid looking at the group, "Phoebe what do you think?"

"I don't know or care," she replied standing at the living room window.

Leo rocked Wyatt and he gradually calmed down. The familiar jingle could be heard and Leo looked at the ceiling.

"I've got to go," he said looking at them, "I'm going to take Wyatt with me."

"Leo can you leave him here with us?" Phoebe asked looking at her brother-in-law.

"Phoebe, I don't think that's a good idea," Leo replied.

"Please Leo, he's the closest thing we have left of Piper," Phoebe pleaded.

Leo looked unconvinced still and looked at the others for support.

"We'll take good care of him," Prue assured Leo.

"Yeah plus he has his protective force field," Cole said.

Leo still looked at them unconvinced.

"Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"Ok fine, but anything happens I want you to call me straight away," he said reluctantly.

Phoebe nodded and took her nephew from Leo; Leo kissed his son before orbing up to the Elders.

"Spill it Phoebe," Prue said looking at her sister.

"Well we want Piper back, a normal spell to call her back isn't going to work she's too far gone in her powers," Phoebe started carrying Wyatt up to the attic with the others following, "so what I'm suggesting is that we use the map and crystal to scry for her…"

"Phoebe slow down," Prue interrupted her, "look I want her back as much as you but we can't go half cocked, she's pretty powerful, we need to find out what the Seer's ultimate goal is."

"But Prue…" Phoebe said.

"Prue's right Phoebe, she'll kill you if you're not prepared," Cole interrupted.

"Whose side are you on?" Phoebe asked accusingly.

"Yours of course, I just don't want to see you get killed."

"And I can't lose Piper again, not to evil!" she shouted.

Everyone but Phoebe held out their arms as another tremor shook through the house. Wyatt was screaming again, Prue didn't know if it was because of the tremor or the fact that Phoebe had shouted right above him.

"Wyatt honey it's ok," Phoebe cooed rocking him in her arms, "Auntie Phoebe didn't mean to shout."

Wyatt kept crying but opened his beautiful baby eyes and looked at his aunt.

"Are you ok now?" Prue asked Phoebe.

"No I'm not, how can you be so calm?"

"I'm not calm Phoebe, I'm scared, I'm scared that we're never going to see Piper again, I'm scared that Wyatt is going to have to grow up without his mother and I'm scared that we'll have to vanquish our sister," Prue said, Phoebe just looked at her big sister," Phoebe that's why we can't go and get her half prepared, I don't want to have to hurt her," Prue finished.

"You're right I'm sorry, maybe we should take this little guy downstairs and put him in his cradle," Phoebe suggested.

Prue smiled and they all headed back downstairs to work out how they were going to save Piper.

Prue told Andy that things may get a little violent and that maybe he would be safer at the office, which he readily complied with.

Piper paced backwards and forwards around the Seers lair.

"You had it all planned didn't you?" Piper asked turning to face the Seer.

"I don't know what you mean," the Seer said innocently.

"Cut the crap!" Piper spat, "you knew the power inside me would be too strong to fight, that's why you brought all the demons you knew I'd have to use the power that had been suppressed," Piper finished.

"Piper you're too suspicious," the Seer replied looking at her.

"I have a right to be, now what do you want?"

"It's simple…Wyatt."

Piper's heart leapt in her chest at the mention of her son, "you're not going to hurt him I won't let you!"

"Hurt him I don't want to hurt him, Piper, think how unstoppable you'd be here in the underworld with your son by your side," the Seer said.

"I do like the sound of that," Piper said smirking, "there's just a couple of problems."

"What's that?" the Seer asked.

"My sisters and my husband," Piper stated, "they're not going to let me take him that easily."

"Well that's why you have back up," the Seer said smiling as demons and warlocks around them.

Piper smiled looking at them all; yes this was going to be an interesting battle.

"Prue I know you said we should wait, let Piper come to us," Phoebe said looking at her sister.

"But…"Prue prompted.

"If we go surely they wouldn't be prepared, I mean we'd be the ones catching them off guard," Phoebe finished.

"True," Prue agreed nodding, "but I still think that's risky, I mean our powers aren't as strong in the underworld at least up here we have the Book of Shadows."

"I just don't like her being done there," Phoebe said, "the longer she's down there the harder it will be to bring her back."

"Phoebe, we've made enough vanquishing potion," Prue said gesturing to the coffee table of vials, "lets go get her, I'm tired of messing around."

Phoebe smiled at her big sister, before she noticed Wyatt and her smile faltered, "what about Wyatt, we can't leave him alone."

"Cole can watch him, can't you?" Prue asked looking at Phoebe's boyfriend.

"Of course," he replied.

Phoebe nodded and kissed Cole, before placing half of the potion vials in her purse, Prue did the same and they headed upstairs to make a transporting potion. What Prue didn't realise was that Phoebe had made an extra potion before and kept it in her jeans pocket.

The appeared in glowing white lights and stepped out form behind a rock carefully and quietly. What the girls didn't see however were the five crystals placed on the floor in a circle.

As they walked towards the altar in the middle of the cave and they were ready to vanquish anything that moved, as they stepped into the circle of crystals a blue shield went up around them only to turn invisible seconds later.

"That can't be good," Phoebe said looking at Prue.

"No it can't," said the Seer as she walked into view, "Piper, how did you know?" she asked as Piper stepped out of the shadows.

"They're predictable," she remarked looking at her sisters smirking.

"Piper, come on don't do this," Phoebe practically begged, Prue just glared at her sister wishing she could vanquish her right there and then.

"You two should have stayed at the Manor," Piper said grinning before one of the demons shimmered out with her.

"Guess the Charmed Ones lose," the Seer said smirking at Prue and Phoebe.

"I don't think so," Prue said angrily, squinting her eyes sending one of the crystals to the other side of the cave.

The Seer watched the crystal as it sailed across the cave, Phoebe reached into her purse and pulled out one of the strong potions and threw it at the Seer. The potion hit her in the chest and she stumbled back her body starting to catch alight.

"You'll never get her back!" she shouted, "she'll destroy you!"

Phoebe and Prue looked on as the Seer exploded. The other demons hearing the commotion shimmered in and the battle between good and evil began.

Piper and the demon shimmered into the Manor, Wyatt sensed evil in the house and he immediately started crying.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Cole asked going to pick up the screaming baby.

"Don't touch my baby!" Piper demanded walking into the living room.

Cole backed away from Wyatt knowing that his force field would protect him. As Cole got further away from him his shield went up around his cradle.

"Piper, where are Phoebe and Prue?" Cole asked worried about the girls.

"You know you're a pathetic excuse for a demon," Piper sniggered.

"Answer my question, damn it!"

"They're safe, in the underworld," Piper said, "but you're not going to save them."

With that Piper threw out her hand and a stream of fire flew at Cole. He barely had time to duck as the fire hit him in the shoulder causing him to fall to the floor in agony. Still he tried to get up to protect his nephew.

"You're starting to annoy me," Piper said gesturing to the bookcase behind him. The bottom exploded and the top half came tumbling down on his head. The last thing he saw was Piper smiling and heading towards Wyatt, before his world went black.

"Hey honey, mummy's here," Piper cooed at her still screaming baby. Wyatt opened his eyes, which were still full of tears.

"Come on baby, mummy won't hurt you."

"He doesn't know that, to him you're evil," Phoebe said standing behind her sister.

"Yeah and we're starting to agree with him," Prue said throwing last potion vial at the demon next to Piper, vanquishing him in flames.

"What do you think he's trying to tell you Piper, his shield goes up to protect him form evil," Phoebe said.

Piper looked at her sisters and then looked at Wyatt who was looking at her through his protective bubble.

"You're not going to take him form me!" Piper shouted throwing out her hand sending a stream of fire at her sisters.

Prue held up her hand and sent it into a lamp, which was sitting on a side table.

"So this is how it's going to end Piper?" Prue asked, "Not the Charmed Ones verses the demons, but the Charmed Ones verses a Charmed One."

Piper laughed at Prue, "you think you're so high and mighty, Miss Prue Halliwell, perfect in every way. The oldest sister, the best at school, the best witch. Well news flash Prue I'm the best now, and you're not going to stop me."

Phoebe couldn't take anymore, "Stop it!" she shouted taking the hidden potion from her pocket, "Piper we are all equals, that's why we're the Power of Three."

"The Power of Three? Don't make me laugh," Piper said, "I don't need you two, I'm more powerful than you'll ever imagine."

Phoebe looked at her sister full of hatred, where was the Piper that she grew up with, the sister she respected and looked up to. The ground started to shake and headed towards Piper, she wobbled on her feet and looked at Phoebe.

"A new power you neglected to tell us about?" she mocked.

"I don't know what you mean," Phoebe said confused.

"Look just let me get my son and I'll be gone," Piper said.

"No, I want my sister back," Phoebe said, "why won't you listen to Prue or I?"

"Because talking is overrated, if we're going to fight, lets do it."

"Let's," Prue said getting ready to fight.

"I got one thing to say Piper," Phoebe said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Catch!" Phoebe threw the potion vial that had been in her hand.

"Phoebe no!" Prue shouted.

The potion vial flew towards Piper and hit her in the chest she looked down and felt a wave of dizziness come over her.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked looking at her.

"Phoebe, Prue, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop the power was just too strong," she said feeling extremely guilty, Piper headed over to her son and his shield went down, she smiled at him.

"Phoebe, what did you throw at her?" Prue asked in a whisper.

"Just something that I worked on when Piper was evil before," Phoebe said smiling.

"Oh no," Piper said looking at the bookcase in a heap on the floor.

"What?" Phoebe and Prue asked in unison.

"Cole," she replied.

"The Seer failed me!" an angry voice roared, "Shax, go destroy the Power of Three, I don't care how, just do it!" the voice roared again as Shax turned in a tornado and disappeared.

All three girls were kneeling by Cole side trying to rouse him from his unconscious state.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Piper asked.

"I'm sure he will you weren't you at the time," Phoebe replied.

A strong wind blew through the Manor and Wyatt's cradle started to rock from the force of the wind, Piper rushed to her son's side, before the Manor doors flew open and the tornado entered.

Phoebe and Prue left Cole and headed over to their sister each taking one of her hands.

"Who are you?" Prue demanded.

"The end," he replied throwing out his hand and sending them flying through the wall. Wyatt started screaming and his shield became stronger around himself.

Shax looked over at the Charmed Ones, Prue had blood dripping from her nose, as did Piper but Phoebe had blood dripping from her ear.

Shax laughed menacingly and turned into the tornado and left the Manor. All that could be heard through the open door were Wyatt's screams…


End file.
